Life of a Leader
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Leonardo has been chosen the new leader of his brothers. But this new role definitely comes with its ups and downs. But when Leo finally reaches his breaking point will it be his undoing? Read more to find out. Rated T for mild violence and language (Raph's mostly lol)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright everyone welcome to my newest TMNT story. I'd like the thank in-umbra for the suggestion. This is a Leo centric story and takes place during the first season of the 2012 series. But they already know Casey since I prefer stories with him in it.I hope you all enjoy it and as usual I don't own TMNT or its characters. Enjoy.**

 **Life of a Leader**

 **Ch 1 Pressure Mounts**

A mutant rat with a brown coat and thoughtful brown eyes was thinking. This rat was Hamato Yoshi, or he was better known as: Splinter. Splinter was deep in thought as four mutant turtles stood before him, pleading looks on all of their face. "Please Sensei can we go?" Splinter's youngest son, Michelangelo, was saying.

"Yeah I think we're old enough now to know right from wrong," Splinter's second oldest son, Raphael put in.

"We'll be careful," Splinter's second youngest son, Donatello chimed in. "We promise."

"Hmm," Splinter said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Then he looked at his oldest son, Leonardo, who had said nothing this entire time. "And what do you think Leonardo?" the wise old rat asked, surprising his blue masked son.

"I.." Leonardo began. "I think...no I know we're ready Sensei."

"Then who am I to disagree?" Splinter said with a smile.

"Does that mean we can go on patrol?" Michelangelo asked, his blue eyes lighting up.

"That is exactly what that means," Splinter said with a smile. "Besides you four have been up there numerous times. I think you are ready to patrol the city."

"Thank you Sensei," the four turtles said, hugging their father who smiled and hugged them back.

"You are most welcome my sons," Splinter said with a slight laugh. "However before you go I need to discuss something with you."

"Ah man," the turtles grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Unless you would prefer not going on patrol at all," Splinter said, giving his sons looks. This caused them to shut their mouths and stand at full attention. "That is better," Splinter said. "Now as you all know there are many dangers on the surface. And you will most likely get into a fight. I want you all to be prepared for this. Therefore I have decided that you need a leader that will make all the decisions in battle. You are to listen to him no matter what he may say. And when I am not around you will give him the same respect you would me. Understand?"

"Hei Sensei," the four brothers said with a bow.

"Heh bet he picks me," Raphael whispered to Leonardo, who rolled his eyes. "I'm clearly the better fighter here," the red masked turtle whispered.

"Sure you are," Michelangelo muttered, causing Raphael to growl at him. Splinter loudly cleared his throat causing Raphael to snap back into attention.

"I have been considering this for quite some time," Splinter continued. "And I have weighed in all of your good points and your bad ones as well. And the one I have chosen is not only honorable but he is learning very quickly and is already a skilled fighter."

"Heh he's talkin' 'bout me," Raphael muttered with a smile.

"That is why I have chosen Leonardo to be the leader," Splinter said. Michelangelo and Donatello let out sighs of relief and patted their oldest brother on the back. Leonardo's blue eyes were wide as he was genuinely shocked by Splinter's choice.

"What?!" Raphael cried out, his green eyes flashing with anger. "You're choosin' Leo over me?!"

"You are learning the skills quite well Raphael," Splinter said. "But there is much you can learn about controlling your temper. Your anger makes you lash out and make rash decisions. Leonardo is very level headed and rarely shows his anger. That is why I chose him to be leader. And you must accept that."

"If you say so Sensei," Raphael said, knowing it would be pointless to argue with Splinter.

"Thank you Sensei for the honor," Leonardo said with a bow.

"You are welcome my son," Splinter said, placing his hands on Leonardo's shoulders. "I am very proud of you and I know you will lead your brothers well."

"I will do my best," Leonardo said with a smile.

"I know you will," Splinter said with a smile of his own. "You may go now. Be careful my sons."

"We will," the four brothers called out as they headed out of the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the turtles had met up with their friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones. The two teens smiled at their friends, who smile back. All except for Raphael, who crossed his arms with a grunt. "What's with you Raph?" Casey asked.

"Nothin'," was the red masked turtle's response.

"Heh he's just pouting," Michelangelo said with a laugh. "He's all mad 'cause Sensei just made Leo leader instead of him."

"Shut up Mikey!" Raphael shouted, glaring at his youngest brother.

"Raph don't be like that," Leonardo said.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Leo!" Raphael snarled, glaring at his oldest brother.

"You see this is exactly why Splinter chose me to be leader and not you," Leonardo pointed out. "Your temper always gets the better of you Raph. A good leader should be calm even under the most extreme circumstances."

"Go to Hell Leo," Raphael spat out, still glaring at his brother.

"You know what?" Leonardo shot back. "You have no right to be pissed at me Raph! I didn't ask to be leader. Splinter chose me. I can't help it if he thinks I'm the best turtle for the job."

"You've always been Splinter's favorite," Raphael said, his voice still having an edge to it. "And this just proves my point."

"Raph that isn't true," Leonardo said, his voice having the same edge to it. "Splinter could have just as easily picked Donnie or Mikey to be leader. Hell if you weren't such a damn hot head he would've chosen you!"

"Dude I'm glad Sensei didn't pick me," Michelangelo said. "Too much responsibility."

"Yeah like you had a chance in Hell of being picked," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes.

"Raph please try and accept this," Leonardo pleaded. "We need to be one team here. And like it or not I'm leader now. Can you guys take orders from me?"

"Of course we can Leo," Donatello said with a smile.

"For real bro," Michelangelo said, putting his arm around Leonardo. "We got your back. Right Raph?" Michelangelo looked at his red masked brother when he said this part.

"Whatever," Raphael said, crossing his arms once again.

"Uh guys I hate to break up this family love feast," April said. "But we've got a problem." The redhead teen pointed to an stock where house that held medical supplies when she said this part. A group of black clad thugs were loading stuff into the back of a van.

"Alright," Leonardo said, getting out his katanas. "We need a plan. Mikey you and April go in from the left. Donnie see if you can get on top of the van and disable the engine. Raph you..."

"Here's an idea," Raphael said, impatiently. "Lets just go and kick their asses."

"Raph we need a plan," Leonardo insisted. "Its the best way to..."

"Here's what I think of your plan," Raphael said as he pulled his sais out and went in with Casey right behind him.

"Raph no!" Leonardo cried out. "Wait! We have to..." But his words fell on deaf ears as his directly younger brother was already gone. "Damn it," Leonardo cursed. "Why wouldn't he listen to me?"

"Um Leo?" Michelangelo said, snapping his blue masked brother out of his funk. "Should we like go or something?"

"Yeah," Leonardo said. "Donnie the van. April and Mikey with me. Lets move out!" With that the group went into action. But thanks to Raphael's actions the thieves were already in fight mode and when Donatello attempted to disable the van the thugs quickly stopped him. The purple masked turtle was able to fend some of them off but they had skill like the turtles did and it wasn't long before the genius turtle was disabled. The thugs picked Donatello up by his arms and legs and threw him over the side of the van.

"Hey!" Donatello cried out and he sailed to the ground. He hit the hard cement with a thud and groaned in pain as he landed hard on his arm. Looking up Donatello's brown eyes went wide as he saw two of the thugs hovering over him. One of them had his bo staff in his hand and hand the sharp end sticking out. The other thug pinned Donatello to the ground and his partner raised the bo to slice Donatello's throat.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. Jealousy and Rage

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my first chapter. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 2 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 2 Jealousy and Rage**

Donnie struggled to break free from the grasp of his attacker. But they were strong and the purple masked turtle was no match for him. So he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. But suddenly a voice cried out, "Get away from my bro!" The thugs looked and saw Mikey charging towards them, spinning his nuchakus. The orange masked turtle jumped up in the air and cried out, "Booyakashaw!" Mikey kicked the thug holding Donnie hard, sending him sailing through the air. But the one with the bo swung it hard, catching Mikey in the face and leaving a large gash down his cheek. Mikey cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Donnie scrambled to his feet and tackled the thug. The bo went crashing to the ground and Donnie quickly grabbed it. Mikey had gotten to his feet by now and Donnie hit the two thieves hard while Mikey did the same with his nuchakus. "You ok Mikey?" Donnie asked, looking at his little brother with concern.

"Yeah I'm good D," Mikey said with a smile, wiping the blood off his cheek. Just then the two brothers heard a thud followed by a grunt. Looking over they saw that the other thieves had just set Raph sailing though the air. The red masked turtle landed hard on his shell and a crack was heard. But Leo had been watching and he along with April and Casey quickly sent the thieves to the ground. Another thief from the truck called out, "Kono oroka-sa de jūbundesu! Masutā wa korera no shōkōhin o hitsuyō to shite imasu! Ikou! (Enough of this foolishness! The Master has need of these supplies! Lets go!)" The other thieves quickly threw a smoke bomb, which blinded the turtles and their friends. When the smoke cleared the van was gone taking the thieves and the supplies with it.

"Well isn't that just great," Leo said with annoyance as he and his brothers and friends coughed violently.

"You ok Raph?" Casey asked, helping Raph to his feet.

"Peachy," Raph grumbled, holding his shell, which had a small crack in it.

"I'll have to tape that when we get home," Donnie said, looking at Raph's shell. But he winced when he reached out with his left arm.

"D I think your arm is broken bro," Mikey said, indicating Donnie's arm, which was swollen slightly.

"Probably," Donnie said, rubbing his arm with a sigh. "Your cheek is gonna need stitches Mikey."

"Ah man," Mikey grumbled, rubbing his cheek, which was still bleeding

"I hope you're happy Raph," Leo said, crossing his arms and glaring at his slightly younger brother.

" _Me_?!" Raph shouted, glaring right back at Leo. "This ain't on me Leo!"

"If you had just listened to me then this wouldn't of happened!" Leo shouted back. "But instead you had to act like a jerk and do whatever the Hell you wanted to do! And now not only did you get hurt but Mikey and Donnie did to!"

"Guys you can fight about this later," April said, getting between the furious brothers. "Right now we need to get out of here." Then as if on cue police sirens echoed through the air.

"April's right," Leo said, still glaring at Raph. "We need to get back to the lair. Lets go guys." With that the group left, heading back to the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the turtles were back at the lair, getting their injuries attended to. April and Casey had gone home for the night, knowing Raph and Leo needed to talk things out. Splinter had taped Raph's shell back into place while Leo wrapped Donnie's arm. Splinter was finishing the stitches in Mikey's face. "This should not leave much of a scar Michelangelo," Splinter said as he applied a bandage to the stitches.

"Ah man," Mikey said. "And I was hoping I'd have a badass scar." Mikey grinned when he said this part. But his grin quickly turned into a grimace when he felt a painful tugging at his stitches. "Ow that hurts," he groaned, putting his hand to his injured cheek.

"Mikey I'm sorry," Donnie said, the guilt clear in his voice.

"For what?" Mikey said, surprised by Donnie's apology. "You didn't do anything D."

"Yeah but if I had been paying better attention then that thug wouldn't have gotten my bo away from me," Donnie pointed out.

"Donnie that wasn't your fault," Leo said, putting a comforting hand on his purple masked brother's shoulder. "I think we all know whose fault this is." Leo shot Raph a glare when he said this part.

"Oh no," Raph growled, jumping off the table he had been sitting on. Raph hissed in pain and put his hand to his shell as he landed. But he quickly regained his composure and shouted, "You ain't blamin' me for this Leo! This is all on you!"

"The Hell it is!" Leo shouted, balling his fists in anger. "If you had just listened to me then this wouldn't have happened Raph! I had a good plan and if you had followed it then no one would've gotten hurt and those thugs wouldn't have gotten away. But you were to busy being a jealous asshole to consider the consequences of your actions!"

"Raphael is this true?" Splinter asked, looking at his green eyed son. "Did you not listen to Leonardo's commands?"

"I shouldn't have to," Raph declared, the bitterness and contempt clear in his voice. "I should be the leader. Not him. I should be the one givin' orders not takin' them."

"Raphael," Splinter said, trying his best not to lose his temper. "I chose Leonardo to be leader for a very good reason. He is ready to lead. You are not. Your anger and temper make you do rash things. And what happened tonight is a very good example of this."

"Yeah whatever," Raph grumbled, crossing his arms. Then he thought, "Or maybe its 'cause Leo's always been your favorite. That's the real reason you picked 'im."

"Look Raph," Leo said with a sigh, not wanting to fight anymore. "I don't want us to fight. So please just next time listen to me when I tell you to do or not to do something. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt again."

"Fine," Raph said with a sigh of his own. "I can see I ain't gonna win this argument. I'll play nice next time."

"That's all I ask," Leo said with a smile. "But I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty beat."

"You and me both bro," Mikey said, putting his arm around Leo.

"I'm just glad the argument is settled," Donnie said with a smile. Raph forced himself to smile back at his slightly younger brother when in actuality he was still seething mad inside. But the red masked turtle knew better than to let his emotions show. He really didn't want to get a lecture from Splinter at the current moment.

"I suggest we all get some sleep," Splinter said. "It has been a very tiresome day."

"Couldn't agree more Sensei," Leo said with another smile. "Good night all." With that the family dispersed, heading for their respective beds. Little did they know that the fight was just beginning.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When Raph got to his bedroom he shut the door and flopped down on his bed, punching the pillows while ignoring the pain that shot through his shell. "Damn Leo," he cursed. "He thinks he's so much better than me. Well I'll show 'im. He thinks I'm just gonna roll over and play dead. Ha think again big brother. I'm gonna prove to Splinter that I'd be a way better leader than Leo. And what better way to do that than by provin' Leo ain't fit to lead. That'll take that smug look off his face." With that Raph let out a slight laugh and got under the covers and turned off the light to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 3 complete. Review please and thank you**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Sibling Rivalry**

The next day Raphael was up early. The red masked turtle was determined to get some extra training in before Leonardo was up. Opening the door to the dojo Raphael saw that it was empty. Smiling to himself Raphael picked up his sais and began to practice with them. He wasn't practicing for even 20 minutes when he heard a voice say, "Morning Raph." Raphael turned and saw Leonardo standing there along with Splinter.

"Mornin' Leo," Raphael said, going back to his exercises. "Mornin' Sensei."

"Good morning Raphael," Splinter said with a smile. "I am Glad to see you are up early."

"Yeah," Raphael said, still doing his exercises. "Well I figured that I need the extra practice. That's why I got up earlier than usual."

"Splinter and I were just meditating," Leonardo informed his slightly younger brother. "We've been up since dawn." Raphael let out a low growl but said nothing. Instead he put his sais down and started punching the punching bag over and over again.

"Damn it," he thought as he delivered punch after punch. "Once again Leo one ups me. But I'll get 'im. I'll get 'im good." Suddenly Raphael was snapped out of his thoughts by Splinter calling his name. Raphael turned and saw that Donatello and Michelangelo had arrived and were kneeling, along with Leonardo at their usual spots on the mat's edge. Raphael went and kneeled beside his brothers and gave Splinter his full attention.

"It is time for one on one combat," Splinter informed his sons. "Leonardo you and Raphael shall be together and Donatello you will be with Michelangelo."

"Great," Raphael thought with a smile. "Time to kick Leo's ass and show him and Splinter who the better fighter is." With these thoughts Raphael grabbed his sais and went towards the middle of the dojo, where Leonardo was already, katanas in hand.

"This is hand to hand combat," Splinter informed his sons. "No weapons." His sons nodded their agreement and placed their weapons to the side. "Kaishi! (Start)" Splinter called out. And like that the duels were on.

"Prepare to taste the floor Leo," Raphael taunted, racing towards Leonardo, who had his hands in front of him. The two brothers connected but it wasn't long before Raphael was on the floor.

"Whose tasting the floor now Raph?" Leonardo said with a smile. Raphael growled and got to his feet and lunged towards his brother once again. Only this time Raphael tackled Leonardo, sending them both to the floor. Leonardo kicked Raphael off of his, sending him once again crashing to the ground. Raphael growled and clenched his fists together, his anger and rage boiling over.

"Ha got you again Raph," Leonardo said triumphantly, making his way towards Raphael. Unknowing to Leonardo Raphael had landed near a pipe that had broken off and had grabbed by. Luckily Michelangelo landed right next to his after Donatello had sent his younger brother flying through the air.

"What are you doing Raph?" the youngest turtle asked when he saw Raphael grab the pipe.

"Leo needs to be taught a lesson," Raphael growled, anger flashing in his green eyes. Then he stood saying, "And I'm the one that gonna teach 'im." With that Raphael raised the pipe and went towards Leonardo.

"Raph no!" Michelangelo cried out, grabbing the pipe from his red masked brother.

"Give that to me Mikey!" Raphael snarled, trying to snatch the pipe from his freckled faced brother.

"No way dude!" Michelangelo cried out, backing away from Raphael holding the pipe above his head.

"I said give it to me!" Raphael snarled balling up his fist and bringing his arm back to punch Michelangelo. But before he could strike Leonardo grabbed his arm and pulled his slightly younger brother back.

"Raph!" the blue masked turtle shouted. "What the Hell has gotten into you?!" Raphael shot Leonardo a glare and yanked his arm away. Turning back around he saw the wide eyed looks of Donatello and Michelangelo and the concerned look of Splinter.

"Raphael," Splinter began.

"Its all Leo's fault!" Raphael shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "He just keeps pushing me and pushing me and I'm sick of it!"

"I didn't do anything to you Raph!" Leonardo cried out. " _You're_ the one that's acting like a total jerk!"

"You were taunting me!" Raphael shouted back. "Actin' like you were better than me! You know I hate that!"

"I was just having some fun," Leonardo declared.

"Leo you know how Raph gets when you tease him," Michelangelo said.

"Yes Leo I have to agree," Donatello put in. "You really should've known better."

"Oh so I suppose that's a good reason to try to hit someone with a pipe," Leonardo said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Well no," Donatello said. "There's never a good reason for that. But you have to admit you provoked him a little Leo."

"Whatever," Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes. "Fine I admit it: I shouldn't have teased him. I'm sorry Raph."

"You should be," Raphael said, crossing his arms.

"Raphael," Splinter began. "Do you not have anything to say to Leonardo?"

Raphael opened his mouth to say no but then thought better of it. Instead he said, "I'm sorry Leo. I've been a jerk lately and you don't deserve that."

"Thank you Raph," Leonardo said, with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Sucker," Raphael thought with a smile. "This'll show Splinter I'm tryin' to improve. But I'd better throw in a little mushy shit for good measure." With that Raphael reached out and pulled Leonardo into a hug, surprising everyone yet again.

"That is better," Splinter said with a smile. Just then Leonardo's T-com began to beep.

"What's up Casey?" Leonardo answered.

"Leo man you guys need to get down to the docks like now," came Casey's whispered voice. "Those same creeps that robbed the docks last night are back."

"We're on our way," Leonardo said, snapping his T-com shut. "Trouble at the docks guys. Looks like our pals from last night are back." Leonardo was grabbing his katanas as he spoke and saw his brothers grabbing their weapons as well.

"Then lets go already," Raphael said, putting his sais in their holders.

"Hold on there Raph I just wanna make sure we're on the same page," Leonardo said, putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "And that you're gonna listen to me this time." Raphael fought the urge to growl at his brother and jerk his arm away.

"Yeah yeah," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. "I'll behave. Ok?" Leonardo stared at his directly younger brother for a minute before he nodded.

"Donnie how's the arm?" Leonardo asked, looking at his purple masked brother.

"Feels good," Donatello said with a smile. "And don't worry Leo I'll take it easy."

"Good," Leonardo said with a smile. "Mikey you good?"

"Bro I'm more that good," Michelangelo said with a grin. "Lets do this!"

"Lets do this," Leonardo said, the determination clear in his voice.

"Be careful my sons," Splinter said as he watched the turtles get in the Shell Raiser.

"We will Master," Leonardo said as he climbed in the driver's seat and shut the door while his brothers got in the back. With that they were gone in a cloud of dust.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While they were driving Raphael was thinking of how he could make Leonardo look bad without making himself look bad at the same time. "I know what I'll do," he thought to himself. "I'll suggest a plan that I know Leo would before he even gets a chance to. Then when he decides against it that'll make him look bad when it blows up in his face. That'll show 'im." With those thought Raphael sat back in the seat with a smile, thinking how great it was going to be when he took Leonardo's place as leader.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	4. A Hard Realization

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming. Ch 4 heading your way**

 **Ch 4 A Hard Realization**

When the group reached the docks they soon met up with April and Casey and found where the thugs were stealing supplies. "Its definitely the same guys we fought last night," Leo whispered.

"We must've stopped them before they got everything they needed," Donnie whispered.

"Then lets stop 'em again," Raph half growled, half whispered as he grabbed his sais and began to walk forward. But then he remembered his plan.

"Wait Raph," Leo began. "That's not..."

"You're right Leo," Raph said quickly. "That was stupid of me. I wasn't thinkin' again. Here's a better idea: lets go in pairs. Me and Mikey'll go together and head 'round back, while April and Casey head 'round the left and you and Donnie can go 'round front and take out the main guys and shit like that."

"I think it would be better if we went separate," Leo said. Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks of surprise.

"Leo I think it would be better if we paired up," Donnie said. "Especially since I'm injured."

"Donnie if you didn't think you were going to be able to fight you should've stayed home," Leo said with annoyance.

"I can fight," Donnie said, the annoyance creeping out in his voice. "I was just saying..."

"And I'm just saying that I'm the leader," Leo pointed out. "So what I say goes. Now here's what's gonna happen: Mikey you go around back and make sure there are no guards. Donnie you go left and do the same. Raph you go right and see if you can stop those thugs. I'll go around front and do the same."

"Wait what about us?" April piped in.

"April you head down the middle and make sure we aren't surprised by anyone," Leo instructed. "And Casey you stay here and keep an eye out."

"Dude you're making me watch dog?!" Casey cried out, the outrage clear in in voice. "That's so not cool Leo."

"But Leo," Mikey began. "Shouldn't I like go where there aren't as many thugs? Raph should really go around back. Or Casey even."

"I agree with Mikey," Raph said. Then he shook his head is disbelief. "I can't believe I just said that," he muttered. "But its true Leo. Mikey should go to the right and I should go 'round back."

"Just do what I say!" Leo hissed. "Lets go and no more arguing!" Before anyone could object Leo made his way to the front. Letting out sighs his brothers and friends went their assigned ways.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey headed around the back of the docks, nunchakus in hand. "Man this is stupid," the youngest turtle thought as he searched for any sighs of the thieves. "I don't know why Leo..." But before he could continue his thought Mikey heard a loud crash and the sound of cursing. Hopping up on one of the creates Mikey saw those same thieves from the previous night. But before he could act suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back if his head and he fell to the ground. But he reacted quickly and landed on his feet and spun around only to be met by his attacker's fist. Mikey went crashing to the ground and his nuchakus went skidding across the ground. Mikey's attacker jumped in front of the orange masked turtle and raised his sword. But Mikey wasn't about to go down that easily and he used his hands to lunge himself up and he kicked his attacker hard, sending him crashing into some creates. Quickly grabbing his nunchakus Mikey turned to run before he was attacked again. But unfortunately for him he saw several of those same thugs come out from the shadows, totaling about seven in all. "Crap," Mikey thought, as he backed away from his would be attackers. Then a thought crossed his mind. "No," he thought, a determined look going across his face. "I can't back down. I'm a ninja. I have to fight no matter how bad the odds are. My bros wouldn't back down and neither am I." Then Mikey cried out, "Booyakashaw!" and attacked. He managed to take down two of the thugs but the other five quickly knocked him to the ground, causing him to drop his nuchakus in the process. One of the thugs grabbed Mikey's nunchakus while the others pinned him down.

"Anata no un ga nakunatta yōdesu (Well turtle it appears that your luck has run out,)" the thug said, looming over Mikey.

"Īe (No,)" Mikey said, glaring at his opponent. The thug's eyes went wide when he heard Mikey speaking Japanese but he said nothing so Mikey continued saying, "Anata no un wa kirete iru. Watashi no kyōdai wa, anata to anata no o tomodachi no o shiri o keru tsumoridesu! (Your luck has run out. My brothers are going to kick you and your friend's asses!)" With that Mikey lunged upwards, taking the thugs by surprise. But Mikey was no match for all those trained assassins and he was soon pinned to the ground again.

"Watashi wa korera no gēmu ni tsukarete shimaimasu (I grow tired of these games,)" the thug from before growled, taking out a sword and holding it to Mikey's neck. "Anata no awarena jinsei no henshu ni shūshifuwoutsu sonotoki! (Its time to put an end to your pathetic life freak!)" With that the thug raised his sword to kill Mikey. But before he could a shout rang out, "Gongala!" and soon all the thugs were on the ground unconsious.

"You ok Mikey?" Casey asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Yeah," Mikey said, rubbing his neck where the sword's tip had been. "Thanks Casey. But I thought you were supposed to be keeping a lookout."

"Yeah well I got bored," Casey said with a shrug. "And its a good thing I did 'cause you'd be dead right now if I hadn't."

"Yeah," Mikey said softly. Then he picked up his nunchakus and helped Casey tie up the thugs. "C'mon," Mikey said after they were done. "Lets go find the others." With that the two teens went to meet up with the others.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was on the left, his bo out, looking for signs of trouble. And he soon found it. Or rather it found him. A man with a brown bread and blue eyes swooped down and landed in front of him. "More freaks," the man muttered as he raised his sword. Donnie's eyes widen and he swung his bo, the pointed end out. Catching the man by surprise Donnie managed to flip him over his head. But the weight of the man put stress on Donnie's broken arm, sending a bolt of pain through him. "Ahh!" Donnie cried out, dropping to his knees. Suddenly another pain shot through Donnie. This time in the back of his head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Ugh Bradford you are pathetic," the girl said, helping Chris Bradford to he feet.

"I didn't need your help Karai," Bradford growled, yanking away from Karai's grasp.

"Sure as Hell looked like you did," Karai said, crossing her arms and giving Bradford a superior look. Bradford said nothing. He just growled under his breath and looked down at the unconsious Donnie.

"What should we do with him?" the bearded man asked.

"We take him to my father," Karai declared, motioning for Bradford to pick up Donnie. Growling under his breath Bradford picked up Donnie and slung him over his shoulder. "Lets move out," Karai said, turning to leave.

"The Hell you are!" a voice cried out. Karai and Bradford turned and were met by the feet of Raph, who had swooped to his younger brother's rescue. Bradford and Karai went flying through the air and landed hard o the ground. Bradford had dropped Donnie while he was air born and Raph had caught him before he hit the ground. "Time to teach you assholes a lesson," Raph snarled as he gently put Donnie on the ground and got out his sais.

"Ugh we don't have time for this!" Karai cried, getting a egg shaped ball from her pocket and throwing it to the ground. A puff of smoke filled the area, blinding Raph, who coughed violently. When the smoke cleared Raph saw that Karai and Bradford were gone. And to his horror he saw that they had taken Donnie with them.


	5. A Horrible Accident

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 5 for you**

 **Ch 5 A Horrible Accident**

"Shit," Raphael cursed. "Donnie! Donnie!" Raphael looked frantically around for his younger brother, looking for any signs of him. "Donnie!" Raphael called again.

"I'm right here Raph," came Donatello's soft voice. Raphael spun around and saw his genius brother climb out from behind one of the creates.

"Donnie!" Raphael cried, running over to Donatello and helping him get to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Donatello said, rubbing his head, which had a large bruise forming on it. "Who were those guys?"

"Who knows?" Raphael said with a growl. "All I know is they're trouble. And the next time I see 'em I'm gonna kick their asses." Donatello was going to respond when suddenly he got dizzy and nearly fell. "Whoa there Donnie," Raphael said, steadying his brother.

"I..I'm not feeling so good," Donatello said, closing his eyes. "I..I think I may have a concussion. And my arm hurts. I think I should go home."

"Yeah," Raphael said with a nod. "I'll call Leo and tell 'im we're headin' back." But before Raphael could make the call his T-com beeped. "Talk," the red masked turtle said, putting the T-com to his ear. "Right," he said after listening for a few minutes. "Well looks like Leo had the same thoughts we did," Raphael informed his purple masked brother as he snapped his T-com shut. "We're headin' back." With that the two brothers headed back to their lair home.

TMNTMTNTTMNT

A little while later the four brothers were walking threw the sewers towards the lair. Michelangelo was rubbing his neck, which had a small gash from the sword tip. Leonardo was helping Donatello walk, while Raphael was brooding. April and Casey had gone home since it was a school night. After a few minutes of silence Raphael let out a growl. "Alright I gotta say somethin'," the red masked turtle cried out, causing his brothers to look at him with surprise.

"Let me guess," Leonardo said, handing Donatello to Michelangelo and standing in front of Raphael. "You're about to say how this whole thing is my fault! How those goons got away and Mikey nearly died and Donnie got hurt again is my doing! Am I right?!"

"If you had just listened to me and had us go in pairs then none of this would be happenin' right now," Raphael pointed out, making sure he kept his voice level. By now they had reached the lair and were now in the living room.

"He does have a point Leo," Donatello said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah bro," Michelangelo chimed in. "You knew D was hurt and that I'm not as strong a fighter as you and Raph."

"Oh so everyone is against me is that it?!" Leonardo cried out. "Unbelievable!"

"What is going on?" Splinter asked, coming into the room.

"Nothin' Sensei," Raphael said quickly. "Me and Leo were just havin' a little chat."

"More like you Mikey and Donnie were having an all out mutiny!" Leonardo cried out.

"Leo that's not..." Donatello began.

"Oh sure that wasn't what was going on Donnie!" Leonardo shouted, startling his second youngest brother. "I make one stupid mistake and everyone jumps all over me! I'm sorry you got hurt again. I didn't mean for it to happen alright?!" Splinter put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder, silencing him.

"You must calm yourself Leonardo," Splinter said gently. Leonardo took a couple of calming breaths. "Good," Splinter said with a smile. "Now would someone like to tell me what happened?" Raphael opened his mouth to speak but Leonardo beat him to it.

"I blew it tonight," the blue masked turtle said softly, looking down in shame. "I didn't listen when Raph had a good idea and I made everyone split even though I knew Donnie was hurt. And Donnie got hurt again and Mikey nearly got killed."

"I see," Splinter said. Then he turned to his other children and said, "And you all thought it would be a good idea to yell at Leonardo instead of talking things out."

"We weren't yellin' Sensei," Raphael pointed out. "Me, Mikey and Donnie were talkin' normal and Leo was the one that was yellin'."

"Its true Sensei," Donatello said, getting up from the couch. But suddenly he swayed and nearly fell. Michelangelo caught his directly older brother before he hit the ground. "Oww my head," the purple masked turtle groaned, closing his eyes and putting his hands to his head. "All this arguing made my head feel worse."

"Come Donatello let me get you to bed," Splinter said softly, taking Donatello from Michelangelo and guiding him to his room. Once they were gone Raphael turned back to Leonardo and opened his mouth to speak.

"Raph don't," Leonardo said sharply. Then in a much quieter voice he said, "Please just don't. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Leo," Raphael began. But once again the red masked turtle was cut off by his older brother.

"I already know how bad I screwed up," Leonardo said, his voice still low. "And I admit it: you were right and I was wrong. Happy now?"

"Hey bro don't sweat it," Michelangelo said, putting his arm around his oldest brother. "Like you didn't mean for D to get hurt or for me to have my throat nearly slashed. It happens."

"Yeah but it happened yesterday to Mikey," Raphael pointed out. Leonardo shot his directly younger brother a glare and Raphael said, "I ain't sayin' nothin' that ain't true Leo."

"Oh and you're so perfect right?" Leonardo growled, pulling away from Michelangelo and standing in front of Raphael. "Well news flash here Raphael: you're not perfect. In fact I bet that if you were leader then things would have gone ten times worse!"

"Is that so?" Raphael growled back, taking a step forward so that he and Leonardo were face to face.

"Guys c'mon please don't fight," Michelangelo pleaded, not wanting to see a full out fist fight between his two oldest brothers.

"You know what Mikey you're right," Leonardo said, giving his youngest brother a look. "I'm done fighting. Because it doesn't do any good. No matter what I say or do Raph is always gonna be a jerk."

"I'll show ya whose a jerk," Raphael growled, clenching his fists.

"You know what you're problem is Raph?" Leonardo continued, not hearing his red masked brother's comment.

"Oh please do tell," Raphael said, his voice low and dark.

"You're jealous," Leonardo declared. "You're jealous because Splinter picked me over you. Well suck it up Raph. I didn't ask to be leader but Splinter choose me. And you need to accept that and not make my job any harder by fighting me on everything I do!"

"I ain't jealous of ya Leo!" Raphael shouted, his anger boiling over. "Why the Hell would I be jealous of you?! You're nothin' but a pompous asshole who thinks their better than everyone else!"

"Guys please stop," Michelangelo pleaded once again. But his words once again fell on deaf ears.

"Oh that's a good one coming from you Raph!" Leonardo shouted, getting in Raphael's face once again. "Everyone knows that you're the biggest asshole there is!"

"That's it!" Raphael shouted, his anger reaching full meltdown mode. "I've had with you Leonardo!" With that Raphael gave Leonardo a hard shove, sending the blue masked turtle stumbling back a few steps.

"Well I've had it with you too Raphael!" Leonardo shouted back, racing towards Raphael and shoving him hard. By now Donatello and Splinter had entered the room, curious to what the shouting was about. Both Leonardo and Raphael let out snarls and lunged for each other.

"Guys stop!" Michelangelo shouted, stepping between his charging brothers with his hands extended. Both Leonardo and Raphael tried to stop but couldn't and they collided with Michelangelo with a sickening thud.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried out, his brown eyes wide as he watched his younger brother go sailing to the ground, unconsious.


	6. Feelings of Guilt

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 6 Feelings of Guilt**

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph cried out, their eyes huge as they watched their youngest brother hit the ground hard.

"Move!" Donnie shouted, shoving his two older brothers out of the way as he knelt beside his younger brother. But as soon as he lowered his head a wave of dizziness hit him and he sat back and closed his eyes tight. "Ow my head," the purple masked turtle groaned, putting his hand to his head.

"You need to rest Donatello," Splinter said, kneeling beside his second youngest son. "I will make sure Michelangelo is alright." With that Splinter gently picked up the still knocked out Mikey, and carried him out of the room.

"C'mon Donnie I'll help ya," Raph said, reaching for his brother.

"Don't touch me!" Donnie snarled, surprising his brother.

"Donnie," Leo began.

"No I'm serious Leo!" Donnie shouted, springing to his feet. He staggared on his feet for a few seconds but quickly steadied himself. "Mikey is hurt because of you two! You know that don't you?! He got hurt because you two can't seam to stop fighting!"

"Donnie we didn't mean to hurt Mikey," Raph said, the guilt creeping into his voice.

"But you did!" Donnie shouted, causing both of his brothers to jump slightly. It was very rare for Donnie to get this angry. But the combanation of being hurt and his younger brother getting hurt had pushed the gap toothed turtle over the edge.

"Donnie you know the last thing we'd do is hurt Mikey," Leo tried again.

"Stop!" Donnie shouted. "Just stop Leo! This whole things is mostly your fault anyway! If you had just listened to Raph ealier then we wouldn't even be in this position! Or you could've listened to me or Mikey when we said we didn't want to split apart. But no you had to have things your way! Just becasue you're the leader doesn't mean you can't take other people's ideas into considertion. And now Mikey's hurt thanks to you!"

"Donatello that is enough!" Splinter said sharply, coming into the room. Donnie instantly stopped talking. "It is not fair for you all to put the blame entirely on Leonardo. There is plenty of blame to go around. Is that not right Raphael?" Splinter turned to his red masked son when he said this part. Raph opened his mouth to speak but Leo beat him to it.

"No," the leader in blue said softly. "This is all my fault. I should've listened to Raph. He had a good idea and I didn't want to hear it. I..I was just so damn mad at him. Still am actually. That's why we were fighting. I should've know better than that. And now with Mikey...I...I'm sorry guys." Leo lowered his head as the tears threatened to come. "Oh God I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Leo," Raph began, shocked that his older brother was reacting like this.

"You were right Raph," Leo said, raising his head and wiping away the tears. "I..I don't deserve to be leader."

"Leo that's not..." Donnie began.

"I'm sorry," Leo said, his voice shaking as he took a step backwards. "I let you all down. I...I need some air." Without waiting for a response Leo ran out the lair, slamming the door shut.

"Leo wait!" Raph cried out. The red masked turtle began to go after his older brother but Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Leonardo just needs some time to sort things out Raphael," the wise old rat said. "And I suggest that you and Donatello do some thinking as well."

"How's Mikey doin'?" Raph asked.

"Michelangelo will be fine," Splinter said with a smile. "In fact he is awake and would like to see you all."

"Here Donnie I'll help ya," Raph said, putting his arm around his purple masked brother.

"Thanks Raph," Donnie said with a smile. With that the family went in to see Mikey.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the family was in Mikey's room. When the orange masked turtle saw his two brothers and father he smile big at them. "Hey guys," Mikey said.

"Glad to see you ain't to banged up little brother," Raph said with a smile as he sat on the edge of Mikey's bed. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw a large bruise on Mikey' head and a small crack in his plastron. "Mikey I'm real sorry," Raph said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt ya."

"Its ok Raph," Mikey said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Its all good bro. I know you and Leo didn't mean to hurt me. But like where is Leo anyway?"

"He uh left," Raph said quickly.

"Yeah I think his feelings got hurt," Donnie said with a sigh as he slowly sat down beside Mikey. "We were pretty harsh on him. Then when you got hurt..."

"He took off," Mikey finished. Donnie nodded and the freckled faced turtle let out a sigh. "Man poor Leo," he said softly. "I feel bad."

"Well ya shouldn't," Raph said, a little rougher than he meant to. "Leo'll get over it."

"Raph don't you even feel a little bad about what happened?" Donnie asked, giving his slightly older brother a look.

"Well yeah," Raph admitted. "I do. I feel bad that Mikey got hurt. And yeah maybe I lost my cool. I admit it alright? But Leo ain't totally blameless in this."

"I think," Splinter chimed in, not wanting another argument to break out. "That putting blame on one person does not solve anything. The best thing to do for now is for Michelangelo and Donatello to get some rest. And Raphael I suggest you do the same."

"I'm fine Sensei," Raph said. Just then he felt a painful tugging at his cracked shell and he winced in spite of himself.

"You were saying Raph?" Mikey said with a grin.

"Alright fine I'll get some rest," Raph said, rolling his green eyes as he stood. Splinter helped Donnie do the same and after bidding Mikey goodnight the family went to get some rest and await Leo's return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo ran until he felt like his lungs were going to explode. Stopping to catch his breath the oldest turtle saw decided to go top side to do some thinking. After jumping from roof to roof the oldest turtle decided to stop and look out at the city. After a few minutes Leo let out a heavy sigh. "What am I doing?" he muttered. "Running away from my problems isn't going to solve anything. I need to go back and face the music." With the Leo began to turn back when suddenly he found himself surrounded by thug dressed in all blue. Quickly grabbing his katanas Leo quickly disposed of the thugs. But to his shock he found that the were robots. "What.." Leo muttered as he began to examine the robots. Picking up one of the robot's heads the oldest turtle's blue eyes went wide when he saw the Foot symbol of it. "No," he whispered, dropping the head. "It can't be." But before he could continue the thought suddenly he was knocked off his feet by a masked figure. But Leo soon recovered and got to his feet, grabbing his katanas. His attacker was in front of him, sword drawn.

"So we meet again freak," the figure said, glaring at Leo.

"You were at the docks," Leo growled, glaring back at his foe.

"And you're about to find out what happens when you interfere with my business," the figure snarled as she raised her sword and raced towards Leo. Leo tightened his grip of his katanas and charged towards his foe and the two connected. As good as Leo was with the katanas his opponent was just as good with her sword. But Leo soon got an edge and he managed to kick his attacker hard to the ground but she soon got to her feet and came swooping in to deliver a kick of her own. But Leo was ready and grabbed her ankles and dropped her to the ground.

"Give up," Leo growled, putting his foot on his foe's chest and pointing his katana at her.

"You're good," the figure said. "But not as good as me." With that she grabbed Leo's foot and threw him hard to the ground. Getting to her feet the girl went towards the fallen turtle, who hadn't gotten up. "Pathetic," she muttered as she raised her sword to strike. But suddenly Leo's eyes flew open and he grabbed the girl's wrist and flung her to the ground. Her mask came flying off and she glared back at Leo with furious brown eyes. Leo stared at the girl, taken aback at how young and beautiful she was.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded, after the initial shock wore off.

"Your worst nightmare," Karai snarled, raising her fist and punching Leo hard in the face, sending him to the ground. "Its really a shame," Karai said as she hit Leo hard in his chest, winding him. "You really do have potential. Too bad I have to kill you."

"Who..who are you?" Leo panted, wiping the blood away from him mouth.

"Like I said before," Karai hissed, spinning around and kicking Leo in the head once again. "I'm your worst nightmare. But you can call me Karai." With that Karai hit Leo hard with the butt of her sword, sending him into a world of black.


	7. A Dangerous Situation

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 7 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 7 A Dangerous Situation**

Karai raised her sword to end Leonardo's life. But before she could a voice cried out, "Gongala!" before Karai could react she was kicked off her feet and went sailing across the roof. Getting to her feet Karai growled as she gripped her sword tight and glared at Casey, who had come to the rescue with April right beside him. Casey had his hockey stick in hand. "You're so gonna regret messin' with our friend bitch!" Casey snarled, lunging for Karai.

"Please," Karai scoffed as she easily dodged Casey's attack. But when she landed April was right there and delivered a hard kick to Karai's chest, sending her once again flying across the rooftop.

"C'mon Casey lets go!" April cried, picking up the still unconscious Leonardo.

"Go?!" Casey cried out, clearly outraged. "But Red that bitch still needs to be taught a lesson!"

"We need to get Leo back!" April cried out. "He needs Donnie to look at him!"

"Ugh I hate it when you're right," Casey grumbled as he helped April carry Leonardo. Little did they know that Karai had seen them leave and went to follow them.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As April and Casey were walking April suddenly stopped. "Red what..." Casey began.

"Shh," April hissed. "I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear nothin'," Casey whispered.

"I think we should take Leo to your place," April whispered. "He's to heavy for us to carry all the way the the lair."

"I don't know Red," Casey said. "I mean my Pop and Sara are there."

"Ok then we'll take him to my place," April said. "My Dad already knows about the turtles so we can call the guys and have them pick up Leo there."

"Yeah," Casey said with a nod. "Sides your place is closer anyways."

"I'll call the guys and tell them where to meet us," April said, putting Leonardo on the ground and getting out her T-com. But before she could place the call suddenly a ninja star came flying through the air, knocking the T-com out of April's hand. April's blue eyes went wide and she saw Karai come swooping in, kicking the red head hard and sending her into a brick wall, knocking her out.

"Red!" Casey cried out, his black eyes wide. Then her glared at Karai and pulled down his hockey mask. "Oh you are so dead bitch!" he snarled, getting out his hockey stick. "Gongala!" With that Casey charged towards Karai, who was glaring at the teen. Just when Casey got close enough Karai got out her sword and sliced his hockey stick in half with one clean blow. "Whoa!" Casey cried out. But before he could react Karai jumped in the air and kicked Casey hard, sending him to the ground. By now April had recovered and raced to help her boyfriend. But it wasn't long before she too was on the ground.

"I've had just about enough of this shit!" Karai snarled. "Time to end this! You two won't interfere with my father's business ever again!" With that Karai raised her sword to kill April and Casey. But before she could suddenly she was tackled from behind by Leonardo, who had regained consciousness just in time.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" the blue masked turtle panted, giving Karai a hard kick.

"I thought you might still give me trouble," Karai said, getting to her feet. "So I came prepared." With that Karai pressed a button on her belt and about a dozen Foot Bots came out of the shadows along with Bradford. April and Casey got to their feet and Leonardo pressed a button on his T-com, signaling an SOS to his brothers. He just hoped they'd get there in time.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Raphael was having trouble sleeping. The red masked turtle was feeling guilty about what had happened between him and Leonardo. Just then his T-com beeped the SOS signal. Raphael jumped out of bed immediately and pressed a button to track Leonardo' T-com. Racing out his door he saw that Donatello and Michelangelo were coming out of their rooms as well, all of them having the same worried look on their faces. "Leo's in trouble!" Raphael cried out, grabbing his sais and putting them in their holders. "I tracked his T-com already lets go!"

"I am coming with you," Splinter declared. "With Donatello and Michelangelo being hurt I feel it would be best if I did."

"He's at the corner of 11th and Bleaker," Donatello informed the others as they got into the Shell Raiser. Without another word Raphael got into the driver's seat and floored the gas.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As the family drove Raphael looked at the rear view mirror. "Donnie you sure you're good for fightin'?" the red masked turtle asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'm good Raph," Donatello said with a smile. "My head barley hurts anymore."

"Mikey you good?" Raphael asked.

"You bet I am bro," Michelangelo said with a smile. "I'm totally ready to kick some ass."

"Then lets do this!" Raphael cried out, flooring the gas once again, while hoping they wouldn't be to late to save their brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While the others were racing to the rescue Leonardo, April and Casey were doing their best to fend off Karai and her minions. The trio took out the Foot Bots and set their sights of Bradford. But Karai had other ideas and she lept in front of them. "Now you face me," she growled.

"You two take care of him," Leonardo commanded, nodding towards Bradford. "I got her."

"Right," April and Casey said together as they prepared to face the bearded man in front of them.

"You won't find me so easy to take on shrimps," Bradford said, cracking his knuckles. "I've been trained by the best assassins in the world."

"Yeah the Foot Clan," Leonardo spat out, causing Bradford to look over at him. "That's right I know all about the Foot," the blue masked turtle declared.

"How?" Karai demanded, pointing her sword towards Leonardo. "The only ones that know about the Foot are..."

"Those who have either been members of or been trained by members of the Foot," Leonardo finished. "Well guess which one I am?" Karai's brown eyes went wide when she realized what Leonardo was talking about.

"You were trained by him," the teen growled, glaring at Leonardo. "You were trained by Hamato Yoshi."

"How do you know that name?" Leonardo demanded, glaring back at Karai.

"That's why you're so good," Karai continued. "And that's why you're going to die!" With that Karai let out a loud cry and jumped up in the air, spinning around while she did so. She aimed a kick right for Leonardo's head. But the oldest turtle was expecting this and he jumped at the same time and delivered a kick of his own, sending Karai flying backwards. The teen collided with Bradford and the pair hit the ground hard.

"April Casey lets go!" Leonardo called out, motioning for his friends to follow him. The pair nodded and began to follow Leonardo away from Karai and Bradford.

"No!" Karai cried out, getting to her feet. "You're not getting away that easily!" With those words Karai pressed another button and more Foot Bots came onto the scene along with the same thugs that were at the docks. They quickly surrounded Leonardo, April and Casey, blocking their path of escape.

"Anata no go chūmon wa nanidesu ka? (What are your orders mistress Karai?)" a man dressed in all black asked.

"Akai atama to shōnen o korosu (Kill the red head and the boy,)" Karai answered. "Shikashi, kame wa watashi no monodesu (But the turtle is mine.)"

"Hai, on'na shujin (Yes mistress Karai,)" the man said with a bow. Then he turned to his men shouting, "Shōjo to shōnen o korosu! Megami Karai wa kame o nozonde imasu! (Kill the girl and boy! Mistress Karai wants the turtle!)"

"Hai masutā! (Yes Master!)" the other thugs, who were also dressed in all black, cried out.

"April Casey watch out!" Leonardo cried, pushing his friends to the ground as a shower of ninja stars came flying towards their heads.

"Whoa!" Casey cried out as one of the stars barely missed his head. Getting to his feet Casey saw that April and Leonardo were fighting off the Foot Bots.

"Ima kame o motte ki nasai! (Bring the turtle now!)" Karai commanded the leader of the thugs. "Watashi wa kare o watashinochichi ni tsurete hoshī! (I want him brought to my father!)"

"Hai, on'na shujin (Yes mistress Karai,)" the man said. Then he called to his men, "Shōjo to shōnen o kansei sa seyou! Watashi wa haitatsu suru pakkēji ga arimasu! (Finish the girl and boy! I have a package to deliver!)" With that the man advanced on Leonardo, who was battling Bradford and the current moment and didn't see the man coming behind him.

"Leo look out!" April cried out. But her cry was to late as the man hit Leonardo hard in the back of his head, knocking him out. The man caught Leonardo in mid air and was gone before anyone could stop him.

"Leo!" Casey cried out, as he shoved three thugs off of him. "Red we've gotta stop that guy!"

"How?" April asked. But she didn't get an answer before she and Casey were knocked to the ground. Looking up the teens saw that the thugs were looming over them weapons draw.

"Soshite ima anata wa wakai hito de shinu (And now you die young ones,)" one of the thugs said as he raised his sword to kill April and Casey.


	8. A Surprising Ally

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love them. Here's ch 8 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 8 A Surprising Ally**

April and Casey sucked in their breaths as they awaited the deadly blow from the assassin that loomed over them. But suddenly they heard the sounds of fighting and when they turned they saw that Splinter was there along with Donnie, Raph and Mikey and they were fighting the thugs that had ambushed April and Casey. One of the thugs called out, " Masutā Keno Ikanakya (Master Keno we must go.)"

"Īe (No,)" Keno said, glaring down at April and Casey, who were still trapped. "Masutā Kito wa karera ga shobun sa rerubekida to itte, sore ga owaru made watashitachiha hanareru koto ga dekimasen (Master Kito said they are to be disposed of and we cannot leave until that has been done.)" His accomplice was about to respond when suddenly Raph came flying in, knocking the pair to the ground.

"Watashi no tomodachi kara jigoku o tōzakete! (Stay the Hell away from my friends!)" the red masked turtle snarled, as he twirled his sais in his hands.

"Anata wa chōdo hijō ni jūdaina machigai no kame o tsukutta (You just made a very serious mistake turtle,)" Keno said, aiming his sword at Raph.

"Ara iyada (Oh no,)" Raph snarled, glaring at Keno. "Anata wa machigai o okashita anatadesu. Watashi o okora seru machigai! (Its you that made the mistake. A mistake by pissing me off!)" With those words Raph let out a growl and lunged towards Keno. The assassin let a sort of smile go across his face as he easily dodged Raph's attack. Keno jumped high above Raph's head and hit him hard in his shell with the butt of his sword. Unfortunately for Raph Keno hit him directly in his the part of his shell that was cracked, causing it to crack even more. Raph let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Watashi wa anata ga hijō ni yoi sentōkidearu koto o mitomenakereba naranai (I must admit you're a very good fighter,)" Keno said as he kicked Raph hard in his shell, causing him to cry out once again.

"Raph!" April and Casey cried out, going to help their friend. But the other assassin held them back, pinning them against the wall.

"Ugh let go of us!" April cried out as she and Casey struggled to break free. The assassin merely laughed at the teen as he tightened his grip on the pair. Just then a loud cry echoed through the air, "Booyakashaw!" The assassin looked up and saw Mikey come flying towards him. The orange masked turtle kicked him hard, sending him flying through the air. Donnie was there and he delivered a hard hit to the assassin's head with his bo, knocking him out.

"You guys ok?" Donnie asked, running over to April and Casey, who were on their feet.

"Yeah we're good D," Casey said with a smile. "But what about Raph..." Just then they heard a loud crash as Keno went flying through the air, having been hit hard by Splinter. By now the other thugs had come and they once again called for a retreat.

"Mōikkai (Another time then,)" Keno growled, throwing a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Keno and his cohorts were gone.

"Great," Raph said, through his coughing fit. "Just great."

"We're sorry guys," April said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah this is all our fault," Casey said, the guilt coming through.

"Don't blame yourselves," Donnie said with a smile. "You were just trying to help Leo."

"Leo!" Casey cried out, his eyes wide. "Guys they took Leo with 'im!"

"What?!" the group cried out, their eyes wide.

"Yeah and it gets worse," April said. "Before Leo was captured he said something about the Foot Clan." Splinter's eyes went wide and he gasped when he heard the red head's words.

"So I'm guessing that's bad right?" Casey asked.

"Yes it is very bad indeed," Splinter said. "If the Foot is indeed back my greatest fear has come to pass."

"Sensei you don't think that..." Donnie began.

"Yes Donatello I am afraid so," Splinter said. "I fear Oroku Saki may be back as well."

"Whoa," Mikey said, his blue eyes wide. "Not good."

"If Leonardo is indeed in the hands of Oroku Saki I fear he is in very grave danger," Splinter said, the worry clear in his voice.

"All the more reason we've gotta go after that goon!" Casey cried out.

"He's long gone Casey," April pointed out. "There's no way we'd be able to find him."

"Well we ain't givin' up," Raph declared. "We're..." Just then the group heard a low groan. Looking over they saw that one of the assassins had been left behind. "Perfect," Raph growled, stomping over to the man and picking him up by his neck and slamming him into the wall. "Watashitachi no kyōdai ga doko ni iru ka oshietekudasai! (Tell us where our brother is!)" the green eyed turtle snarled, his face inches from the man's.

"Anata wa kare o mitsukeru koto wa arimasen (You will never find him,)" the man said, an evil smile going across his face. "Soshite moshi anata ga sore o shite mo, sore wa osoku narudeshou (And even if you do it will be to late.)"

"Anata ga ima doko ni iru ka oshiete kurenaito watashi wa chikaimasu... (I swear if you don't tell us where he is right now I'll...)" Raph growled, tightening his grip on the man's throat.

"Raphael," Splinter said, putting his hand on his red masked son's shoulder. "Violence will not make this man talk. Please allow me." Raph nodded and released the man. Splinter quickly grabbed the man before he could escape. "Anata wa erītogādo no menbādesu ka? (You are a member of the Elite Guards are you not?)" the wise old rat asked. The man's eyes went wide with surprise as he heard Splinter's words.

"Anata wa erīto ni tsuite dono yō ni shitte imasu ka? (How do you know about the Elite?)" the man demanded.

"Watashi wa ichido ashi no menbādatta (I was once a member of the Foot,)" Splinter explained. "Watashi ga ningendatta toki, watashi wa Hamato Yoshi (When I was human I was known as Hamato Yoshi.)" The man's eyes once again went wide.

"Hamato Yoshi wa shinde iru (Hamato Yoshi is dead,)" the man declared. "Masutā Saki wa kore o watashitachi ni katatta. (Master Saki told us this.)"

"Moshi watashi ga Hamato Yoshi sōdenakereba, dono yō ni watashi wa ashi ni tsuite shitte imasu ka? (If I were not Hamato Yoshi then how would I know about the Foot)" Splinter asked. "Matawa, fīto ga oshieru yuiitsu no sukiru o dono yō ni shūtoku shimashita ka? (Or how would I have mastered the very skills that the Foot only teaches?)" The man's eyes went wide as he realized Splinter was telling the truth.

"Watashi no muchi o yurushitekudasai (Please forgive my ignorance,)" the man said with a bow. "Watashi wa meirei ni shitagatte ita (I was only following orders.)"

"Onegaishimasu (Please,)" Splinter began again. "Watashi wa anata ga meiyo aru hitodearu koto o shitte imasu. Anata wa anata ga tadashī to shinjite iru koto o shimasu. Orokusaki wa hijō ni kiken'na otokodesu. Watashi to watashi no musuko o tasuketekudasai. Karera ga doko ni iru no ka oshietekudasai. (I know you are an honorable man. You do what you believe is right. Oroku Saki is a very dangerous man. Please help me and my sons. Tell me where they have taken my other son.)" The man looked at Splinter for a few seconds, debating on rather he should help him.

"Watashi wa anata ga iu koto wa shinjitsuda to shinjite imasu (I believe what you say is the truth,)" the man said. "Shikashi, watashi wa watashi no shujin ni hansuru koto wa dekimasen. Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasen. Sore wa watashinokazoku zen'in ni haji o motarasudeshou. (But I cannot disobey my master. I am sorry I cannot help you. It would bring shame to my entire family.)"

"Wakarimashita (I understand,)" Splinter said with a heavy sigh. "Anata ga iku kamo shiremasen (You may go.)"

"Go?!" Raph cried out. "Sensei he can't go! He has to tell us where Leo is!"

"He cannot break his code Raphael," Splinter said, giving Raph a look. "Therefore he is free to go."

"Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you,)" the man said with a bow. "Watashi wa anata ni enjo dekiru to omou. Shikashi osoraku watashi wa masutā Kito to hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Kare wa hijō ni shitashī yūjindesu. Watashi wa kare ga anata o tasukeru koto o nattoku sa seru koto ga dekiru kamo shirenai to omou (I wish I could be of assistance to you. But perhaps I can talk with Master Kito. He is a very close friend. I think I may be able to convince him to help you.)"

"Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you,)" Splinter said with a bow of his own. "Anata wa mottomo meiyo aru hitodesu (You are most honorable.)"

"Watashinonamaeha Hiro (My name is Hiro,)" Hiro said. "Soshite, watashi wa anata no musuko o anata ni modosu tame ni saizen o tsukushimasu. Shikashi, watashi wa anata to mōichido renraku o toriau koto ga dekimasu ka? (And I will do my best to return your son to you. But how do I get in contact with you again?)"

"Koko de kore o toru (Here take this,)" Donnie said, holding out a T-com to Hiro. "Sono tsūshin sōchi. Watashitachi no tasuke ga hitsuyōna baai wa watashitachi ni denwa shite kudasai. (Its a communication device. Call us if you need our help.)"

"Shimasu (I will,)" Hiro said, taking the T-com. "Mata au made (Until we meet again.)" With that Hiro threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Can we really trust that dude?" Mikey wondered.

"I feel that we can," Splinter responded. "The Elite Guards are the most honorable in all of Japan. They follow whoever is the chosen leader. But I feel Hiro was convinced on who I am."

"Yeah lets just hope he tells us where Leo is before its to late," April said.

"Yeah until then I say we look for 'im ourselves," Raph said.

"Yes I agree," Splinter said with a nod. "And until Leonardo is found Raphael will be the leader."

"Thanks Sensei," Raph said with a smile. "Mikey, Donnie lets head out. April you and Casey comin'?"

"You bet we are!" Casey cried out. April nodded in agreement and with that the group headed out to search for Leo while Splinter headed back to the lair. They just hoped they would find Leo before anything horrible happened to him.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 9 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 9 Confrontation**

Leonardo awoke to a loud banging sound. Opening his eyes the blue masked turtle saw that he was in a cell with thick steel bars. When he tried to move Leonardo found that his arms were shackled to the wall. After pulling furiously on them for awhile Leonardo realized that he wasn't going to be able to free himself. After a little bit he heard the cell door open. Looking over Leonardo saw Karai enter along with Kito.

"Well look whose up," Karai said, crossing her arms and smirking at Leonardo.

"You are going to regret this Karai!" Leonardo cried out, glaring at the teen. "When my brothers find me they'll..."

"Watashitachiha kame to tatakau tame ni anata o koko ni tsurete konakatta (We did not bring you here to fight turtle,)" Kito said sharply. "Watashitachi wa anata to hanashitai dakedesu (We only wish to talk with you.)"

"Sore wa yoi kotoda (That's a good one,)" Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes. "Soredewa, anata ga shitai koto ga hanashite iru dakenara, naze watashi wa musubitsuite imasu ka? (Then why am I chained up if all you want to do is talk?)"

"Watashitachi wa anata ga koko ni yorokonde taizai shinai koto o shitteita (We knew you wouldn't stay here willingly,)" Kito explained.

"Watashi wa kono Kito o atsukau yo (I'll handle this Kito,)" Karai said. Kito nodded and stepped aside so Karai could take over.

"Look Leonardo we've got a proposition for you," Karai began.

"Whatever it is I'll never do it," Leonardo spat out.

"Anata wa megami no burei o aete shimeshimasu! (You dare show the mistress disrespect!)" Kito shouted, reaching for his sword. But Karai shot the man a sharp look and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Watashi wa kono Kito o atsukaudarou to itta! (I said I'll handle this Kito!)" Karai growled. "Sono yōna betsu no bakuhatsu to kekka ga arimasu! (Another outburst like that and there will be consequences!)"

"Watashi no aisuruhito o yurushi nasai Karai (Forgive me mistress Karai,)" Kito said with a bow. "Watashi wa chinmoku suru (I will be silent.)"

"Yoi (Good,)" Karai said. Then she turned her attention back to Leonardo saying, "My father has heard of your skills Leonardo. And he wants to speak with you."

"Your father?" Leonardo said, his voice low. "You mean Oroku Saki right?"

"I see your master has taught you all about his enemy," Karai said, her voice darkening when she said the words 'your master'.

"My _father_ told me and my brothers everything," Leonardo declared, putting extra emphasis on the word father. "And whatever sick, twisted plan he has I'll never agree to it!"

"You'll change your mind once my father talks to you," Karai declared. She looked at Kito and nodded. "Kare o watashi no chichioya ni tsureteiku (Take him to my father,)" she ordered.

"Hai, aijin Karai (Yes mistress Karai,)" Kito said, unchaining Leonardo from the wall. The blue masked turtle smile to himself and as soon as his wrists were both free he went into full attack mode, catching both Kito and Karai by surprise. Leonardo grabbed Kito by his wrist and flipped him hard over his head, slamming the man hard into the ground. Before Karai could react Leonardo grabbed Kito by his shirt front and launched him into Karai, sending them both to the ground. Leonardo grabbed the key from Karai and ran out of the cell, locking it behind him, trapping Karai and Kito inside.

"No!" Karai shouted. "Kare o tomete! Kare wa dasshutsu suru koto ga dekimasen! (Stop him! He cannot be allowed to escape!)" By now Leonardo had exited the dungeon and was racing to find an exit. Unfortunately he soon ran into trouble. The rest of the Elite Guards had heard Karai's cry and had blocked Leonardo's path. But the oldest turtle was about to go down without a fight. Letting out a fierce cry he charged, taking down several guards in the process. Thinking quickly Leonardo grabbed a pair of katanas that had been dropped on the ground. By now Bradford had entered the scene and the brown bearded man jumped in front of Leonardo, holding of pair of katanas in his hands as well.

"Now you face me freak!" the man snarled, glaring at Leonardo.

"Bring it on!" Leonardo shouted as he charged towards Bradford. The pair connected and it wasn't long before Bradford got the upper hand. But Leonardo wasn't about to go down that easily. Thinking quickly the oldest turtle used all his strength and launched himself forward, sending Bradford sailing across the room. But the other Elite Guards were there and they grabbed Leonardo from behind, pinning his arms to his side. As hard as he tried to break free the blue eyed turtle wasn't able to do so.

"Jūbun'na! (Enough!)" a voice cried out. Leonardo looked over and saw Karai standing there along with Kito, having been freed by Keno. "Watashinochichi wa kare no heya ni kare ga hoshī! (My father wants him in his room!)" Karai commanded. "Ima sugu kare ni tsurete ikou! (Bring him now!)"

"Aijin no meirei o shite kudasai! (Do as the mistress commands!)" Kito shouted. "Imasugu! (Now!)" With that the Elite members dragged Leonardo out of the room. Kito went to follow but he was stopped by Hiro.

"Kito Watashi wa anata to hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka? (Kito may I speak with you?)" Hiro asked.

"Watashi wa imaya isogashī Hiro (I am busy now Hiro,)" Kito declared. "Soshite, anata wa hokanohito no mawari ni watashi o masutā Kito to shite sanshō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (And you are to refer to me as Master Kito when around the others.)"

"Watashi wa Kito masutā o rikai shite imasu (I understand Master Kito,)" Hiro said. "Sorehodo jūyōde wanai ka to tazuneru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no hijō ni jūyōna nyūsu (And I would not ask if it were not very important. I have learned some very important news.)"

"Kekkō (Very well,)" Kito said. "Kono jūyōna nyūsu wa nanidesu ka? (What is this important news?)" Hiro opened his mouth to speak but just then they heard Karai's voice call. "Kito Sugu ni koko ni kite! (Kito come here at once!)"

"Hai, aijin Karai (Yes mistress Karai,)" Kito called back. Then he turned to Hiro saying, "Kore wa matanakereba narimasen. Shujin wa watashi o hitsuyō to shite imasu. Soshite, anata mo kurubekidesu. (This will have to wait. The master is in need of me. And you should come as well.)"

"Mochiron (Of course,)" Hiro said. With that Kito turned and went inside the other room. Hiro sighed to himself. "If only I could talk to Kito alone," he thought. "I know I could convince him to help me. After all Hamato Yoshi is the true leader of the Foot. But until then I have to obey what Shredder says. Even if I know it is not the right thing to do." With these thoughts Hiro followed Kito into the other room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo had been drug into the other room where he saw a man wearing silver armor, a mask, and sharp blades on his hands. "Father I have brought the turtle I told you about," Karai said, as she kneeled before he father.

"So I see," Oroku Saki said, walking towards Leonardo. Then he said to the guards, "Kare o kaihō suru (Release him.)"

"Hai masutā shureddā (Yes Master Shredder,)" the guards said as they released Leonardo. The oldest turtle got up and started to run towards the door.

"You could try and run," Karai said, crossing her arms. "But that would be seriously stupid on your part." Karai nodded towards the Elite Guards, who were standing at the ready, hands on their weapons. Leonardo stopped, realizing he wouldn't be able to escape. "That's what I thought," Karai said with a cruel laugh.

"Silence Karai!" the armor clad man shouted. Karai was instantly quiet. Then Shredder turned towards Leonardo saying, "I've been watching you turtle. Your skills are very impressive. I could use a young one with talents like yours."

"I'll never join with the likes of you Oroku!" Leonardo shouted, taking a step towards Shredder.

"Oroku Saki is dead," the Shredder declared. "There is only the Shredder. And it would be very foolish of you not to join me."

"You can go straight to Hell!" Leonardo snarled, taking another step towards Shredder. The Elite Guards began to reach for their weapons but Shredder held up his hand saying, "Watashi wa meirei o dasanai kagiri kōgeki shinaide kudasai! (Do not attack unless I give the order!)" The Elite immediately withdrew their hands. However Leonardo used this distraction to his advantage and lunged for the Shredder, tackling him around his waist. Shredder threw the blue masked turtle off of him and swung his blades. But Leonardo was ready and dodged the attack. Thinking quickly Leonardo grabbed a sword that was on the wall and held it in front of him. Letting out a loud cry he charged towards the Shredder, who held his blades out. The two connected but it wasn't long before Leonardo was on the ground.

"Don't be a fool turtle," Shredder said, kicking Leonardo hard and sending him skidding across the ground. "You are far to valuable for me to destroy. Join me and that won't happen." As Shredder was talking he delivered kick after kick followed by a swift blow with his blades.

"I'll...never...join...you," Leonardo panted, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Then so be it," Shredder said as he raised his blades and struck Leonardo hard in the head, sending him into a world of darkness.

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 9 over and done. Review please.**


	10. Surprising Help

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 10 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 10 Surprising Help**

Leo was awakened by someone shaking him gently. "Huh?" the oldest turtle said, shaking his head to clear it. To his surprise when he looked around he found himself in a comfortable bed instead of a cold cell. "What?" Leo said, rubbing his head, which was throbbing. "What happened?"

"Shh," an unfamiliar voice whispered. "Anata wa wakai hito ni amari sawagashiku wa naranai (You must not make to much noise young one.)" Leo looked over and saw Hiro standing by his bed.

"Anatahadare? (Who are you?)" Leo hissed, making sure he kept his voice low.

"Watashinonamaeha Hiro (My name is Hiro,)" Hiro said, keeping his voice low. "Soshite watashi wa anata no otetsudai o shitai to omoimasu Yoshi (And I wish to help you son of Yoshi.)" Leo's blue eyes went wide when he heard Hiro's words. But the blue masked turtle said nothing so Hiro continued. "Anata no chichi, idaide sonkei sa rete iru Hamato Yoshi wa, watashi ni anata o tasukeru yō ni irai shimashita. (Your father, the great and honorable Hamato Yoshi, entrusted me to help you.)"

"Naze watashi wa anata o shinjirubekidesu ka? (Why should I believe you?)" Leo asked. "Watashi wa watashi no gādo o orosu tame ni korega torikkude wanai koto o dono yō ni shitte imasu ka? (How do I know this isn't a trick to get me to let my guard down?)"

"Anata no fushin o rikai suru (I understand your distrust,)" Hiro said. "Shikashi, watashi ga anata o tasuketai to iu toki, watashi o shinjite kudasai. Anata wa ashi no shin no rīdā no musukodesu. Naze watashi wa anata o tasukemasendeshita ka? (But please believe me when I say I want to help you. You are the son of the true leader of the Foot. Why would I not help you?)"

"Anata ga hontōni watashi o tasuketai nodeareba, naze watashi wa doko ni iru no ka watashi no chichioya ni shirasenakatta nodesu ka? (If you really want to help me then why didn't you tell my father where I was?)" Leo asked, still unwilling to trust Hiro.

"Watashi wa Kito no yōna shujinde wanai (I am not a master like Kito is,") Hiro admitted. "Watashi no shujin no meirei ni hansuru koto wa dekimasen. Shikashi, watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni kiteo o boshū shiyou to shite imasu. Watashi ga kare o watashitachi no soba ni ireba, hoka no erītomenbā ga shureddā ni yōi ni mukeru koto ga dekimasu. Shikashi sore made wa, anata no chichioya ni anata ga doko ni iru ka o tsutaeru koto wa dekimasen. Sore wa fumeiyoda (I cannot go against my Master's orders. But I am trying to enlist Kito in my quest to help you. Once I have him on our side then we can easily get the other Elite members to turn against Shredder. But until then I cannot tell your father where you are. It would be dishonorable.)"

"Wakarimashita (I understand,)" Leo said with a sigh. "Watashi wa anata no Hiro tasukete kurete arigatō. (And I thank you for your help Hiro.)"

"Anata wa Yoshi no dai kangei no musukodesu. (You are most welcome son of Yoshi,)" Hiro said with a smile.

"Watashinonamaeha Leonardo (My name is Leonardo,)" Leo said, returning the smile.

"Sate, Leonardo watashi wa nanika o suru yō ni anata ni irai shinakereba naranai (Well then Leonardo I must ask you to do something,)" Hiro said.

"Are wa nanideshou? (What's that?)" Leo asked.

"Anata ga shureddā no soba ni iru furi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (I need you to pretend to be on the Shredder's side,)" Hiro declared. Leo opened his mouth to protest but Hiro held up his hand saying, "Watashi wa anata ni kore o ataeru hazudatta (I was supposed to give you this.)" Hiro held up a vial with a red liquid in it. "Sore wa arushuno maindokontorōru-yakudesu. Watashi wa Kito ni watashi ni sore o sa seru yō ni settoku shimashita. Watashi no giman ga hataraku tame ni wa, issho ni asobu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi ga Kito ni tasuke o nattoku sa seru made, sukunakutomo. (It is some sort of mind control drug. I managed to convince Kito to let me do it. In order for my deception to work you must play along. At least until I can convince Kito to help.)"

"Daijōbu (Alright,)" Leo said, after thinking about it for a few minutes. "Issho ni asobu yo. Shikashi, watashi wa kore ga sukoshi kiniiranai. (I'll play along. But I don't like this one little bit.)"

"Watashi wa Leonardo mo shimasen (Nor do I Leonardo,)" Hiro said as he opened the vial and poured the liquid into a nearby plant. Just then the pair heard foot steps. "Subayaku anata ga mada ishiki shite inai furi o suru (Quickly pretend you are still unconscious.)" Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He soon heard Kito's voice.

"Sore wa Hiro kanryōdesu ka? (Is it done Hiro?)" the Elite leader asked.

"Hei (Yes,)" Hiro said. "Sa rete orimasu. Shikashi, watashi ga shōjikina Kito, watashi wa kore ni tsuite warui kimochi o motte imasu. (It is done. But if I am being honest Kito I have a bad feeling about this.)"

"Anata wa itsumo shinpai shite ita Hiro (You have always been a worrier Hiro,)" Kito said with a slight laugh.

"Kito wa kore o itte kureta koto o yurushimasu (Kito forgive me for saying this,)" Hiro began. "Shikashi, watashi wa shureddā ga hijō ni fuanteida to omou (But I think Shredder is very unstable.)"

"Anata wa sono yōna masutā ni tsuite aete hanasu! (You dare speak about the Master like that!)" Kito cried out.

"Watashi o yurushite Kito shikashi, watashi wa shinjitsu o kataru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Forgive me Kito but I must speak the truth,)" Hiro said. Leo heard Kito growl and a slap was heard.

"Anata wa futatabi sono yōna masutā ni tsuite hanasu koto wa arimasen! (You are to never speak about the master like that again!)" Kito snarled. "Tatoe anata ga iu koto ga shujin o sonkei shinai shinjitsudeatte mo, takai hankōdesu! (Even if what you say is the truth disrespecting the master is a high offence!)"

"Shikashi Kito shureddā wa watashitachi no shin no masutāde wa arimasen (But Kito the Shredder is not our true master,)" Hiro pointed out. "Hamato Yoshi wa shin no masutādesu (Hamato Yoshi is our true master.)"

"Moshi kare ga ikite itara, sore wa hontōdeshou. (If he were alive then yes that would be true,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, Hamato Yoshi ryō wa nan-nen mo mae kara shinde iru. Shikashi, naze kare o Hiro ni tsurete kuru nodesu ka? (But Hamato Yoshi has been dead for many years. But why bring him up Hiro?)" But before Hiro could respond more footsteps were heard. Then Leo heard Shredder's voice.

"Sore wa owatta nodesu ka? (Is it done?)" Shredder demanded.

"Hai masutā wa owatta (Yes Master it is done,)" Hiro said, silently cursing that he was once again unable to tell Kito the truth. "Kame ga mewosamasu to, kessei ga hataraita ka dō ka ga wakarimasu (Once the turtle is awake we will see if the serum worked.)" Leo took this as his cue and he let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Shredder standing over him with Kito and Hiro right behind him.

"Wh..what's going on?" Leo asked, pretending to be confused. "Where am I?"

"You are right where you belong Leonardo," Shredder said.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, resisting the urge to glare at the Shredder.

"I am your Master," Shredder declared. "And you are one of my students Leonardo. You do exactly what I tell you to do. Understand?"

"Yes," Leo said with a nod.

"Yes what?" Shredder demanded.

"Yes," Leo began again. Then he forced himself to say, "Master."

"Good," Shredder said. "Now get up and bow before me."

"Yes Master," Leo said, getting out of bed and kneeling before the Shredder. Just then Karai entered the room.

"I see the serum worked," the teen remarked with a smile.

"Indeed it did Karai," Shredder said, motioning for Leo to raise. Leo rose and stared at Karai for a moment. "This is my daughter, Karai. You obey her every order as well," Shredder said, nodding towards Karai.

"Yes Master," Leo said with a bow. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"I want you and Karai to take Kito and Hiro to this address," Shredder said, handing Leo a piece of paper. "There are supplies there that I need."

"Give me that," Karai snapped, snatching the paper from Leo. "We won't fail you Father." Then she said to Hiro and Kito, "Ikou! (Lets go!)"

"You had better not," Shredder declared. "Now go." With that Leo and Karai bowed and went to their destination, leaving Shredder alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raph jumped roof top to roof top with Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey right behind them. "Dude I hope we find Leo soon," Mikey said as they landed on yet another roof top.

"Yeah I'm really starting to worry about him," Donnie put in. "I mean who knows what being done to him." Donnie shudder at the thought of Leo getting hurt.

"Guys I'm sure Leo is fine," April said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I hope you're right April," Donnie said. Just then the group heard a noise.

"What's that?" Casey hissed, pulling down his hockey mask.

"Well move and I'll see," Raph said, shoving Casey out of the way. Then he saw the culprit of the noise.

"Its that same bitch that took Leo!" Casey hissed, looking through his binoculars. "And she's got company. Looks like they're stealin' some stuff."

"Well then we'll just have to stop 'em," Raph declared, taking out his sais and spinning them. Just then Casey gasped.

"Casey what's wrong?" April asked.

"I don't believe it!" Casey exclaimed, his black eyes wide.

"Believe what?" Donnie asked, confused to what was happening.

"Dude what's going on?" Mikey asked, also confused.

"Leo," Casey whispered. "Leo's there guys and he helping those thugs steal the supplies!"

"What?!" the group cried out, their eyes wide.

"Lemme see," Raph growled, snatching the binoculars away from Casey and looking through them. "Holy shit," Raph whispered. "It is Leo."

"Dude that can't be right," Mikey said, shaking his head. "Leo wouldn't betray us like that."

"Raph what should we do?" Donnie asked, after the initial shock wore off.

"Like I said before: we stop 'em," Raph said. "If Leo's with 'em there's gotta be a good reason for it. I say we go and find out what that is."

"Raph wait shouldn't we have a plan first?" April asked.

"I don't do plans April," Raph declared. "Now lets move in!" With that the group moved in for the attack, hoping they would be able to stop the thugs and rescue Leo at the same time.

 **A/N well there you are folks ch 10 done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review**


	11. A Hard Decision

**A/n Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 11 A Hard Decision**

Raphael jumped down in front of the warehouse with Michelangelo, Donatello, April and Casey right behind him. The group made sure they stayed hidden before they made their move. "Raph what's the plan?" Donatello asked, making sure he kept his voice low.

"We split up," Raphael said,his voice also low. "Mikey you go 'round the front. Casey you go to the left. April to the right. I'll go 'round back and Donnie you stay here and keep a lookout."

"Raph I don't think its such a good idea for me to be alone," Donatello declared. "I'm still not felling the best." As if on cue a stab of pain went through Donatello's broken arm, causing the brown eyed turtle to wince.

"Yeah me either bro," Michelangelo declared, rubbing the bruise on his head. "We should go in pairs."

"Well boo fucking hoo," Raphael snapped, rolling his green eyes. "Look Sensei said I'm leader now. So you gotta do what I tell ya to do."

"But Raph we tried this before," Donatello pointed out. "And it didn't turn out so good."

"Just do it Donnie!" Raphael hissed. Just then he felt a painful tugging in his cracked shell and he winced despite his best effort not to. "I'm fine," the red masked turtle growled when April opened her mouth to ask. "I just wanna get Leo and get the Hell outa here! Now no more bitchin'. Lets move out." With that the group went their separate ways even though they all felt it was a bad idea.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While the others were having their discussion Leonardo was having a discussion of his own. With himself. The blue masked turtle was reluctenly helping Karai and the Foot Bots steal supplies. "I can't believe I'm doing this," the oldest turtle thought to himself. "I've gotta find a way to escape." But every time Leonardo looked for a possible escape route he saw either Karai or Kito staring at him. "Damn it," he cursed to himself. "I can't make a break for it with Karai and Kito watching me. If I fail that'll blow the entire plan." Just then Leonardo felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking over he saw Hiro standing there.

"Anata ga nozomunara, watashi wa anata ga nigeru no o tedasuke suru (I could help you escape if you want,)" Hiro whispered, making sure Karai or Kito couldn't hear him. "Anata ga hashitte iru ma, ki o chirasu koto ga dekimashita (I could cause a distraction while you run.)"

"Īe (No,)" Leonardo whispered, handing Hiro a box of supplies. "Watashi wa anata ni sore o sa seru koto wa dekimasen. Moshi watashi ga shippai sureba nani ga okoru ka watashi wa shitte iru (I can't let you do that. I know what will happen to you if we fail.)"

"Watashi wa risuku o jūbun ni ninshiki shite iru (I am well aware of the risks,)" Hiro said. "Watashi wa sono chansu o yorokonde uketorimasu (And I am willing to take that chance.)"

"Watashi wa sōde wa arimasen (Well I'm not,)" Leonardo declared. "Anata ga shureddā ni motte iru yuiitsu no rinkudesu. Anata wa yoi hitoda to wa iemasen. Watashi wa nani mo anata ni okora seru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa chōdo ima ensō shimasu. (You're the only link we have to Shredder. Not to mention you're a good man. I can't let anything happen to you. I'll just play along for now.)" Hiro opened his mouth to respond but before he could Karai sharply called out their names.

"Less talking and more working Leonardo!" the teen commanded.

"Yes Mistress Karai," Leonardo called out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. With the he and Hiro went back to work. But they weren't working for very long before Leonardo heard a shout echo through the air, "Booyakashaw!" Leonardo looked up and saw Michelangelo come flying through the air. The orange masked turtle kicked the Foot Bots hard, sending them crashing to the ground. Spinning his nunchakus Michelangelo quickly disabled them.

"No!" Karai cried out. "Get him Leonardo!" Michelangelo spun around and faced Leonardo, who looked at his brother with wide eyes. Both turtles stared at each other for a few seconds. "I said get him!" Karai shouted. "He's our enemy and must be destroyed!" Leonardo looked at Hiro, who gave a quick nod. Knowing he'd have to play along Leonardo reluctenly got out his katanas and charged towards his youngest brother, who backed away from his oldest brother.

"Leo bro what are you doing?!" Michelangelo cried out as Leonardo and he connected.

"Just play along," Leonardo hissed, through clenched teeth. Michelangelo's blue eyes widened then a knowing smile crept across his face. With that Leonardo delivered a "kick" to Michelangelo's chest. The orange masked turtle dropped to his knees, pretending to be in pain. Leonardo jumped in the air and "kicked" his brother in the head. Michelangelo once again pretended to be in pain and fell flat on the ground where he pretended to be knocked out.

"Very good Leonardo," Karai said with a smile as she approached the blue masked turtle.

"Thank you Mistress Karai," Leonardo said with a bow.

"Now finish the job," Karai said, glaring at Michelangelo's still form.

"I don't understand," Leonardo said, although he knew full well what Karai wanted him to do.

"You heard me Leonardo!" Karai growled, whipping her head towards the oldest turtle. "Finish him! Now!"

"Yes Mistress," Leonardo said, raising his katana while shooting a sideways glance towards Hiro, who reached for his sword, fully prepared to cause a distraction if necessary. But luckily that wasn't necessary because just then a loud shout was heard, "Gongala!" Leonardo looked and saw Casey come flying through the air. Casey delivered a kick to Karai, sending her flying backwards. Leonardo heard the sounds of fighting and saw that Raphael had arrived on the scene along with April. The group quickly attacked and soon the remainder of the Foot Bots were destroyed and Karai had been subdued. By now Michelangelo had gotten to his feet and was with the others. That just left Kito, Hiro and Leonardo.

"Sorera o eru! (Get them!)" Kito commanded. "Karera wa katsubekide wa arimasen! (They must not win!)" Exchanging looks Hiro and Leonardo nodded and charged towards the group.

"Leo stop!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide. "Its us!"

"I got this!" Raphael declared, spinning his sais. He attacked Hiro, who allowed Raphael to bring him down after delivering some blows of his own to make it look convincing. Then Raphael set his sights on Leonardo.

"Raph no!" Michelangelo cried out. "Wait! He's not..." But his cries were unheard as Raphael charged towards their oldest brother. The two brothers connected and Leonardo quickly shoved his brother away.

"Raph," Leonardo began. But by now Karai had come to and she and Kito were fighting Casey and April.

"Leonardo!" Karai cried out. "Enough games! Finish them!"

"But Mistress I.." Leonardo began. This earned a growl from Raphael, who swung at his blue masked brother.

"So you are workin' with 'em!" the red masked turtle snarled, swinging once again at Leonardo. "How could you betray us like that?!" Leonardo dodged his brother's blow and grabbed his wrist, bringing it behind Raphael's back.

"Listen to me," Leonardo hissed. "I'm..." But before he could continue Kito let out a cry. "Kono oroka-sa de jūbundesu! Leonardo wa kare o motte ki nasai! (Enough of this foolishness! Leonardo bring him!)" Leonardo looked at Karai, who nodded. By now Hiro had gotten to his feet and was standing by Kito. The rest of the Elite Guards had arrived and they had subdued April, Casey, and Michelangelo. Reluctantly Leonardo brought Raphael forward. Before he could think or react Kito delivered a hard punch to Raphael's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Soshite ima anata wa shinu! (And now you die!)" Kito snarled, kicking Raphael hard in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Kito delivered several hard hits to the red masked turtle's head, stunning him.

"Jūbun'na Kito! (Enough Kito!)" Karai commanded. Kito instantly stopped and Karai turned towards Leonardo. "Here's how this is going to work Leonardo," she said, her voice low and dark. "I'm going to give to a choice here. You get to pick which one dies first." Karai motioned for the guard that was holding Michelangelo to bring him forward. Once he was there Karai motioned for Michelangelo to be put on his knees, which he was. "Hiro ga Raphael o tsurete kite, hizamazuite kudasai (Hiro bring Raphael and have him kneel,)" Karai commanded.

"Hai joō (Yes Mistress,)" Hiro said, grabbing Raphael, who was still reeling from Kito's attack, and forced him into a kneeling position.

"Now as I was saying," Karai said. "You've more than proved yourself Leonardo so I'm going to let you do the honor of choosing which ones dies first." Karai nodded towards Michelangelo and Raphael when she said this part. Just then Keno whispered something to Kito, who smiled.

"Watashitachi ni wa anata no tame ni purezento ga arimasu. (We have a present for you Mistress,)" Kito said.

"Sorehanandesuka? (And what's that?)" Karai asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Watashitachi wa anata o misemasu (We will show you,)" Kito said, snapping his fingers. With that a thud was heard and a bloodied body fell hard in front of Karai. Leonardo's blue eyes went wide with horror when he saw who it was. Laying in front of his was the lifeless body of Donatello.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 11 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	12. Another Misunderstanding

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 12 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 12 Another Misunderstanding**

Leo's eyes widened in horror as Donnie's seemingly lifeless body hit the ground. Then the blue masked turtle felt rage go through his body and he gripped his katanas tight, fully prepared to attack the Guards. But before he could do anything he heard Raph's enraged voice: "You bastards! I'll kill every last one of you!" Leo looked over and saw that Raph had broken free and he, Casey and Mikey were in full attack mode, while April ran to check on Donnie. Leo decided to make his way towards April, trying to see if his purple masked brother was still alive.

"C'mon Donnie please be alive," April pleaded as she knelt beside Donnie and felt for a pulse. Just then Donnie let out a groan and opened his eyes. "Oh thank God," April breathed, closing her eyes in relief.

"A..April," came Donnie's very weak voice. "Wh..what's going on?"

"Don't worry Donnie you're going to be fine," April said, gently. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"I'll try," Donnie said as he sat up. "Ow my whole body hurt." Donnie groaned, holding his broken arm close to his plastron, which had a medium crack going down it.

"Can you stand?" April asked.

"Yeah I think so," Donnie answered. But it was only with the help of April that the gaped toothed turtle was able to do so. After swaying on his feet for a few seconds Donnie steadied himself.

"Lets get you home," April said, putting her arm around her genius friend. When she turned she saw Leo there and her blue eyes went wide. "Leo.." the redhead began. But she was cut short when Kito's voice rang through the air, "Watashitachi wa ima sugu iku hitsuyō ga arimasu! (We must go now!)" With that Leo turned to go. "Leo don't go!" April cried out.

"I have no choice," Leo whispered. "I'm glad you're ok Donnie." With that the blue masked turtle turned to leave. But he suddenly found his path blocked by Raph, who looked at his oldest brother with angry green eyes.

"Oh no you ain't goin' nowhere," Raph snarled, spinning his sais in his hands.

"Move or be moved," Leo growled back, glaring at his directly younger brother.

"I said you ain't goin' nowhere you traitor!" Raph snarled, advancing towards his blue masked brother.

"Raph please," Leo began, taking a step away from his furious brother. "Don't.." But before he could finish suddenly Raph let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Leo jerked his head up and saw Hiro standing there.

"Watashi wa sore o shinakereba naranakatta (I am sorry I had to do that,)" the Asian man said. "Shikashi, Karai to Kito wa mite iru. Watashitachi wa Leonardo ni ikanakereba narimasen. (But Karai and Kito are watching. We must go Leonardo.)" Looking down at Raph then back at April and Donnie, who were staring at him with wide eye Leo let out a sigh and nodded. Hiro threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Well that was strange," April commented. By now Raph was on his feet, and he was furious to say the least.

"Damn you Leo!" the red masked turtle cursed. "You'll pay for that!"

"Raph I don't think Leo betrayed us," Donnie said. "He.." But just then a stab of pain went through his plastron and he winced.

"Donnie we need to get you home," April declared. By now Mikey and Casey had joined the group.

"D!" Mikey cried out, running over to Donnie and gently hugging him. "I thought you were dead bro!"

"Sorry I worried all of you," Donnie said with a smile. But that smile quickly turned into a grimace when another stab of pain went though his body.

"Lets get you home D man," Casey said, going over and helping April. Then the dark headed teen noticed the scowl on Raph's face. "And somethin' tells me that we need to have a serious talk."

"Yeah about how Leo's a traitor!" Raph growled.

"Raph that's not true," Mikey began.

"It is true Mikey!" Raph snapped. "He attacked me! And you! He's helpin' that bitch Karai. If that don't say traitor then I don't know what does."

"Raph you don't get it," Mikey tried again. "Leo's not.." But once again he was cut off by his red masked brother's cry.

"I don't wanna hear anymore about it Mikey!" Raph shouted. "We're goin' home. Now." Without another word Raph stormed off.

"There's gotta be a good reason Leo's acting like this," Donnie commented as they walked.

"Dude there is," Mikey said. "Leo's faking it. He didn't really attack me. It was all an act."

"I knew Leo wouldn't betray us like that," April said with a smile.

"No way dude," Mikey said with a smile of his own. "Leo's playing both sides."

"That's brilliant," Donnie said with a smile.

"Yeah too bad Raph wouldn't listen," Casey said, rolling his black eyes.

"He will," April said. "Once we all get back to the lair we'll explain things." With nods the group headed back to the lair to have a much needed talk with Raph.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While the others were heading back to the lair little did they know that Raph wasn't heading back to the lair. The second oldest turtle had every intention of going home but he had caught site of Hiro and Leo and decided to follow them. When he was close enough Raph got as close to them as he could without being seen."Yoki senu setto bakku nimokakawarazu, keikaku wa junchō ni susunde imasu. (The plan is going well despite the unexpected set backs.)" Hiro was saying.

"Tabun sōda (I guess so,)" Leo said with a sigh. "Karera wa watashi no kyōdai ya yūjin-tachi ga warui koto ni kidzuita. (Its to bad my brothers and friends showed up when they did.)"

"Sore wa yoi kotode wa arimasendeshita (No that was a good thing,)" Hiro declared, causing Leo to look at him with surprise. "Kon'ya karera to tatakatte, Karai to Kito ga anata no soba ni iru koto o shōmei shimashita. (Battling them tonight further proved to Karai and Kito that you are on their side.)" When Raph heard these words he growled and clenched his fists tight.

"Whose there?!" Leo hissed, having heard the growl. Raph took the opportunity to show himself and he lept down in front of the surprised duo. "Raph?!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"Stoppin' you," Raph snarled, glaring at Leo. Then he turned to Hiro saying, "Watashi wa anata no uragiri no o shiri no ryōhō o kojin-teki ni utsu tame ni koko ni iru! (I'm here to personally beat both of your traitor asses!)"

"Rikai shite inai (You do not understand,)" Hiro began.

"Ā watashi wa kanzen ni rikai shite iru (Oh I understand perfectly,)" Raph hissed, glaring at the Elite member. "Anata wa watashi no chichioya ni watashitachi o tasuketai to omotte iru koto o itta. Shikashi, kawarini anata wa kare no saichō no musuko o kare ni mukatte mawashimashita! (You fed my father a bunch of bull shit about wanting to help us. But instead you turned his oldest son against him!)"

"Raph that's not..." Leo began.

"I just wanna know why?" Raph demanded. "I mean I get you were pissed at me, Mikey and Donnie for givin' you a hard time. But that ain't no excuse for joinin' forces with the enemy Leo!"

"Raph I didn't.." Leo tired once again. But like before he was interrupted. Only this time he saw the shadows of Karai and Kito heading their way.

"Hiro!" came Kito's call. "Leonardo! (Where are you?! Show yourselves now!)"

"Raph you gotta get out of here!" Leo hissed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," Raph hissed back. "Not until I get some answers."

"Just go!" Leo hissed again. He looked over at Hiro, who had opened at nearby manhole. "Now!" Leo said through clenched teeth as he shoved his brother down the open manhole and quickly closed it.

"Hey!" Raph cried as he fell face first into the sewer water. Letting out a furious snarl the red masked turtle got to his feet and looked up. He heard Leo and Hiro talking with Karai and Kito, apologizing for the delay. After talking for a few minutes the foursome departed, heading back to Shredder's lair. "Oh no ya don't Leo," Raph hissed, climbing up the ladder. "You ain't gettin' away that easy." But when he tried to push the manhole up he found that someone had pushed the dumpster over top of it, preventing him from lifting it. "Damn it!" Raph cursed, jumping back down in the water. "Damn you Leo!" he cried the rage and anger boiling over. "This ain't over! Not by a long shot!" With that Raph let out a furious snarl and headed back to the lair, cursing his oldest brother's name the entire time.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 12 complete. Review please and thank you**


	13. Tempers Flare

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my lastest chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Tempers Flare**

Raphael stormed into the lair with a loud bang. Michelangelo, April and Casey looked over from their spot on the couch. Donatello was resting in his room after Splinter had treated his wounds. "Raph!" April cried out, getting to her feet.

"Bro where'd you go?" Michelangelo asked, approaching his second oldest brother.

"I went after Leo," Raphael explained, clenching his fists tight when he said his older brother's name.

"Raph there's something you need to know," Michelangelo began.

"I don't wanna fucking hear it Mikey!" Raphael shouted, startling his youngest brother. "Leo betrayed us! That's all I need to know! And if I ever see that son of a bitch again I'm gonna rip his fucking head off!"

"Raph just stop!" Michelangelo shouted back, getting in Raphael's face, surprising him. But that surprise didn't last for very long.

"You need to back to fuck off Mikey!" Raphael snarled, shoving Michelangelo backwards. But this didn't phase the orange masked turtle who stormed back up to his green eyed brother and shoved him right back.

"No you need to shut up and listen to me!" Michelangelo shouted.

"I don't gotta listen to nothin' you say!" Raphael growled, raising his fist to punch Michelangelo. But Casey quickly grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back.

"Raph dude calm down," the dark headed teen said, getting in front of Raphael.

"Please Raph just listen to Mikey," April pleaded. Raphael opened his mouth to speak. But before he could get a word out he heard a voice come from the doorway, "What is going on in here?" the group turned and saw Splinter standing there.

"Sensei," Raphael began, his voice much calmer. "We were just..."

"Yes I heard what you were just doing," Splinter said. "I think we need to have another talk Raphael."

"But Sensei Leo..." Raphael began.

"Leonardo will be found in due time," Splinter said.

"We already found 'im," Raphael informed his father.

"Why was I not told Leonardo was found?" Splinter demanded. "And where is he?"

"Sensei," Michelangelo began. But once again Raphael cut him off.

"Leo betrayed us Sensei," the green eyed turtle blurted out. "He's been workin' with Karai and the Foot."

"That cannot be true," Splinter said, his brown eyes wide

"I'm sorry Sensei but it is true," Raphael said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Then he sadness quickly turned back into anger and he went back into his rage mode. "He was helpin' steal supplies when we found 'im! Then he attacked Mikey and me! Then those damn Elite Guards attacked Donnie and nearly killed 'im! And Leo did nothin' to stop 'em! Then I confronted 'im again and he attacked me again! That's why I'm so damn mad!"

"Raph are you sure Leo attacked you?" April asked, deciding it would be best not to just flat out tell Raphael the truth because of the enraged state he was in.

"He shoved me down a manhole April!" Raphael shouted, his green eyes flashing with anger. "He just didn't want me kicking Karai and Kito's asses!"

"Sounds to me like he was protecting you," April declared. "I mean didn't you say Karai and Kito were coming?"

"Yeah but..." Raphael began. But he was stopped by Splinter putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure that there is a good reason Leonardo was doing these things," the wise old rat said.

"There is!" Michelangelo cried out. "I've been trying to tell you Raph! Leo's playing both sides! He's pretending to be on Karai's side!"

"What?!" Raphael cried out, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah if you had just shut up for five freaking seconds I would've told you sooner!" Michelangelo cried.

"Mikey you sure 'bout that?" Raphael asked.

"Raph Leo told me that," Michelangelo declared. "Well not exactly that. But when he came at me earlier he told me to play along. He never really attacked me. It was all just an act."

"Well it sure as Hell wasn't an act when he attacked me," Raphael declared, crossing his arms.

"Raph you and Leo had a huge fight," April pointed out. "Chances are that he was still pretty pissed at you."

"Yeah," Raphael said, crossing his arms. "Well maybe you're right. But still..."

"Dude do you really think that low of Leo that you would think he'd actually betray us?" Casey asked, the outrage clear in his voice.

"No," Raphael snapped, glaring at Casey. Then he let out a sigh and said in a calmer voice, "I'm such an idiot."

"You can say that again," April muttered, rolling her blue eyes.

"Damn it April I already admitted I was wrong ok?!" Raphael snarled, glaring at his redhead friend. "What the Hell else do you want from me?!"

"Raphael," Splinter began.

"No disrespect Master Splinter but the last thing I need right now is a lecture," Raphael said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "I need to find Leo and fix thing with 'im and bring 'im home."

"Raphael that would not be a wise move," Splinter said. "I think the best thing we can do is trust that Leonardo knows what he is doing."

"Sensei Leo's got this," Michelangelo said with a grin, putting his arm around Splinter. "Plus he's got that Hiro dude helping him. He can't lose."

"I hope you are right Michelangelo," Splinter said with a sigh. "I am going to check on Donatello. I suggest the rest of you get some rest." The group nodded and with that April and Casey went home and Michelangelo and Raphael headed to their rooms in the hopes of getting some rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Leonardo was in deep thought. He had been allowed to rest for the night and the blue masked turtle was laying on the bed in the room he had been giver and was thinking about how he could further his plan along. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Sitting up Leonardo saw Hiro enter the room. "Osoi jikan o yurushite (Forgive the late hour,)" the Elite Guard member said. "Shikashi, watashi wa chōdo anata o chekku shite ita. Anata wa watashitachi ga anata no kyōdai to deatta nochi, hijō ni dōyō shite inakereba narimasen. (But I was just checking on you. You must be very upset after the encounter we had with your brother.)"

"Watashi no ani wa itsumo nesshindatta (My brother had always been hotheaded,)" Leonardo declared, rolling his eyes. "Kare wa shikō suru mae ni tsuneni kōdō suru (He always acts before he thinks.)"

"Soshite, anata no chichioya ga rīdā to shite anata no basho o toru yō ni kare ni irai shita yōdesu (And yet it appears your father has entrusted him to take your place as leader,)" Hiro pointed out.

"E e, watashi wa odoroita koto o mitomenakereba narimasen (Yeah I got to admit that surprised me,)" Leonardo said with a sigh. "Shikashi, watashi no chichioya ga shitte iru no wa, kare ga sōshita riyū ga arukaradesu. (But knowing my father there's a good reason he did so.)" Hiro started to respond when the door opened and Kito entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Watashi wa anata ga uete iru kamo shirenai to omotta Leonardo (I thought you might be hungry Leonardo,)" the Elite leader said, putting the tray down in front of Leonardo.

"Arigatōgozaimashita Masutā Kito (Thank you Master Kito,)" Leonardo said, pulling the tray towards him. He looked down and saw that there was a fresh pepperoni pizza on it. Leonardo began to eat, realizing that it had been quite some time since he had eaten.

"Kito Watashi wa anata to hanasu koto ga arimasu ka? (Kito may I speak with you please?)" Hiro asked, deciding to take advantage of their time alone.

"Mochiron Hiro (Of course Hiro,)" Kito said. "Anatanokokoroni wa nani ga arimasu ka? (What is on your mind?)" Leonardo stopped eating and listened to the conversation.

"Saki hodo iimashita yō ni, watashi wa Hamato Yoshi ni kansuru jōhō o uketorimashita. (As I said earlier I have received information regarding Hamato Yoshi,)" Hiro began.

"Shinde iru hito ni kanshite, anata wa don'na shurui no jōhō o motte iru kanōsei ga arimasu ka? (And what kind of information could you possibly have regarding a dead man?)" Kito asked.

"Kito Anata wa rikai shite inai (Kito you do no understand,)" Hiro tried again.

"Watashi no jikan o dakishimenaide kudasai Hiro (Do not waist my time Hiro,)" Kito said, a hint of anger coming into his voice as he started for the door.

"Hamato Yoshi ga sunde imasu! (Hamato Yoshi lives!)" Hiro blurted out. Kito stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his friend.

"Anata wa Hiro to nani o itta nodesu ka? (What did you say Hiro?)" Kito asked, his black eyes wide. "Watashi wa anata ni gokai sa rete iru ni chigainai (I must have misunderstood you.)"

"Kito no gokai wa nakatta (There was no misunderstanding Kito,)" Hiro declared. "Watashi wa Hamato Yoshi ryō ga ikite iru to iimashita. Watashitachi no shin no masutā wa ikite iru (I said Hamato Yoshi is alive. Our true master is alive and well)"

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 13 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming. Ch 14 heading your way**

 **Ch 14 The Truth Comes Out**

"Hiro," Kito began slowly. "Sore wa fukanō. Hamato Yoshi wa nan-nen mo mae kara shinde iru. Moshi kare ga mada ikite ireba, kare ga nandearu ka o torimodosu tame ni ima modottekitadarou. (That is impossible. Hamato Yoshi has been dead for many years. Surly if he were still alive he would have come back by now to reclaim what is his.")

"Kito ga ōkiku kawatta (A great deal has changed Kito,)" Hiro informed his friend.

"Hiro wa watashi o yurushitekudasai (Hiro please allow me,)" Leo said, causing Kito to look over at him with surprise. "Watashinochichi wa Hamato Yoshi (My father is Hamato Yoshi.)"

"Anata no otōsan? (Your...father?)" Kito asked, unable to hide the surprise and shock in his voice.

"Hai (Yes,)" Leo said. "Watashi no kyōdai to watashi ga totsuzenhen'i o okoshita nen mae, Hamato Yoshi ryō mo sōdeshita. (Fifteen years ago when my brothers and I were mutated Hamato Yoshi was as well.)"

"Dakara kare wa anata no yōna totsuzen no kamedesu ka? (So he is a mutant turtle like you then?)" Kito asked, closing his eyes in an effort to process the information.

"De wanai seikaku ni (Not exactly,)" Leo said. "Watashi wa saisho kara setsumei dekiru yō ni shite kudasai (Please allow me to explain from the beginning.)" With that Leo told Kito exactly what had happened between Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki all those years ago and what had happened when Hamato Yoshi came to America. When he was finished he looked over at Kito, who had a bewildered look on his face.

"Kito," Hiro began. "Anata wa nani o kangaete iru nodesu ka? (What are you thinking?)"

"Kore wa totemo kimyōna kotodesu (This..this is all so strange)" Kito said after a few minutes. "Watashi wa masutāshureddā ga sono yōna koto o suru to wa shinji raremasen. (I..I cannot believe that Master Shredder would do such a thing.)"

"Shureddā wa hijō ni waruku kiken'na otokodesu (The Shredder is a very evil and dangerous man,)" Leo declared.

"Kondo wa mina, anata wa maindokontorōru no shita ni iru yōna furi o shite imasu ka? (So all of this time you have been pretending to be under the mind control?)" Kito asked, his voice having a sharp edge to it. Then he whipped his head towards Hiro and said, "Soshite, anata wa daburuējento o ensō shite iru? Sore wa anata ga Hiro o yatte iru hōhōdesu ka? Watashi o baka no yō ni miseru koto ni yotte! (And you have been playing double agent?! Is that how you have been doing things Hiro?! By making me look like a fool?!)"

"Kito Anata ga oroka ni mieru yō ni suru tsumori wa arimasendeshita. (Kito I never intended to make you look foolish,)" Hiro declared. "Soshite, watashi wa anata ni nan'nichi mo ohanashi shite kimashita. Ima made wa kesshite tanoshī jikan wa nakatta. Watashi ni okoranaide kudasai. (And I have been trying to tell you for days. There was just never a good time until now. Please do not be angry with me.)"

"Watashi wa anata ni okotte inai Hiro, (I'm not angry with you Hiro,)" Kito said, his voice low. "Watashi wa sono jōkyō ni ikatteiru. Anata ga iu koto ga shinjitsunaraba, koreha subete o kaemasu. (I'm angry at the situation. If what you say is true then this changes everything.)"

"Dakara anata wa dōi shite iru? (So you are agreed then?)" Hiro asked, relived that his friend wasn't upset with him. "Watashitachiha shin no masutā ga mada ikite iru koto o shitte shureddā ni tsukae tsudzuke raremasen. (We cannot continue to serve the Shredder knowing our true master is still alive.)"

"Hai (Yes,)" Kito said. "Watashi wa Hiro ni dōi shimasu. Soshite watashi wa anata no giman no tame ni anata o bassuru koto wa arimasen. Shikashi sore wa sorehodo tanjunde wa arimasen. (I do agree with you Hiro. And I will not punish you for your deceit. However it is not that simple.)"

"Dōiu imidesu ka? (What do you mean?)" Leo asked, dreading the answer.

"To iu no wa (I mean,)" Kito began. "Watashi wa Keno no gōi mo enakereba naranai. Kare wa watashi to onaji reberu ni ari, watashitachi ga genzai no masutā o aite ni suru tame ni gōi shinakereba narimasen. (That I have to get the agreement of Keno as well. He is at the same level as I am and we must be in agreement in order for us to go against out current master.)"

"Watashi wa keno ga shinjitsu o kiku to, kare wa sore ni sotte iku to kakushin shite imasu, (I am sure that once Keno hears the truth he will go along with it,)" Leo said.

"Watashi wa sore mo kakushin shite iru (I am sure of that as well,)" Kito said. "Shikashi, sono kaiwa wa asa made matanakereba narimasen. Shikashi, Reonarudo o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Watashi wa anata no himitsu o mamori, anata ga mada maindokontorōru no shita ni iru to furi maerudeshou (But that conversation will have to wait until morning. But do not worry Leonardo I will keep your secret and pretend you are still under the mind control.)"

"Arigatōgozaimashita Kito (Thank you Kito,)" Leo said with a bow. "Anata wa meiyo aru hitodesu. (You are an honorable man.)"

"Ashita made (Until tomorrow,)" Kito said, exiting the room with Hiro right behind him. When they were gone Leo tried to get some sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. Little did he know how wrong he was.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Raph was having trouble sleeping. Every time the red masked turtle closed his eyes he thought about the horrible things he was saying about Leo and the terrible fight they had had. "That's it I ain't gonna be able to sleep," Raph said out loud as he sat up in his bed. A painful tugging went through his cracked shell but Raph ignored it and got out of bed an walked into the dojo. "Maybe some exercise will make me sleep," he muttered. But when he turned on the lights he was shocked to see Mikey in there. "Mikey?" Raph said, walking over to his youngest brother, who was sitting on the ground with his head down. Raph then realized that his orange masked brother was asleep. "Hey Mikey wake up," Raph said, gently shaking his brother.

"Huh?" Mikey said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh hey Raph. Is it morning already?" Mikey let out a yawn when he said this part.

"Nah it ain't morning little brother," Raph said. "Its the middle of the night and you're in the dojo."

"Oh yeah," Mikey said, getting up and stretching. "I couldn't sleep so I came in here. But I guess you couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Yeah," Raph admitted, not looking at Mikey. "I got a lot on my mind."

"Like Leo?" Mikey asked, his voice soft. Raph simply nodded and avoided looking at his youngest brother, not wanting him to see the emotions in his eyes. Mikey noticed this and said, "Raph you don't have to be Mr. Tough Guy around me. And its ok to be missing Leo. I miss him too."

"It ain't that Mikey," Raph said softly, still avoiding eye contact. "Its...its more than that. I..I feel so damn guilty about this whole thing. I mean if I hadn't been such an asshole and fought with Leo like I did then he wouldn't have left. Then none of this would be happenin' right now."

"Raph there's like no way you could have known this was going to happen," Mikey said, putting his hand on his red masked brother's shoulder.

"I've been so stupid Mikey," Raph whispered, looking down at the ground. "I was so damn jealous of Leo I wasn't even thinkin' straight."

"Well you are now bro," Mikey said going in front of his brother and smiling at him. "And once Leo and Hiro tell the other Elite Guards the truth everything will be alright. Then you'll have plenty of time to make things up to Leo."

"I hope you're right little brother," Raph said, looking at Mikey with a slight smile.

"Dude I know I am," Mikey said, his grin widening. Raph couldn't help but smile back and he put Mikey in a head lock and rubbed Mikey's head affectionately.

"You're a knucklehead," Raph said, letting out a slight laugh.

"Takes one to know one bro," Mikey said, putting his arm around Raph. "Feel better?"

"Ya know I do feel a little better," Raph admitted. "But not as good as I'll feel after this whole things is done with."

"I don't know about you but I'm beat," Mikey said with a yawn. "I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah all of a sudden I'm tired too," Raph said with a yawn of his own. "Lets go to bed." With that the two brothers headed to their rooms. Before the entered Raph said to Mikey, "Thanks for the talk little brother."

"Anytime bro," Mikey said with a smile. "Anytime."

"Night Mikey," Raph said.

"Night Raph," Mikey said, letting out another yawn. With that the two brothers entered their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Leo was awakened by someone roughly shaking him. "Huh?" the blue masked turtle muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. To his surprise he found himself looking into the angry face of Karai.

"Mistress," Leo said sitting up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know you tell me," Karai said roughly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't understand," Leo said, getting out of bed. "You seam to be angry with me. May I ask what I have done to upset you?"

"Oh not much," Karai said, the sarcasm dripping. "Only play me for a fool!" Leo's eyes widened but he knew he had to play dumb.

"I still don't understand Mistress," Leo began.

"Of cut the shit Leonardo!" Karai cried out. "I know the truth!"

"The truth?" Leo asked, still acting dumb.

"I know you're not really under the mind control!" Karai shouted. "I know you've been playing double agent! And now I'm going to kill you for crossing me!"

 **A/N well folks there you have it. Chapter 14 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	15. The Tables Turn

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 15 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 15 The Tables Turn**

"Karai please let me explain!" Leonardo cried out, dodging Karai's blow.

"Explain what Leonardo?!" the enraged teen cried out, swinging her sword once again at the oldest turtle. "Explain how you tricked Hiro into helping you! Explain how you tried to turn my father's Elite Guards against him!" As she was shouting Karai was continuing to swing at Leonardo.

"I didn't trick anyone!" Leonardo cried out, grabbing Karai's wrist and forcing her to drop her sword. "How did you even know about any of this?" Leonardo asked as he pulled Karai's arm behind her, preventing her from moving it.

"Keno told me," Karai snarled as she tried to break free. "Luckily he still has loyalty. I overheard him and Kito talking about Hamato Yoshi and Keno confessed everything to me! He told me how Hiro has been helping you while you've been playing both sides. You're just lucky my father let me handle this. Otherwise you'd already be dead!" With that Karai let out a cry a fury as she broke away from Leonardo's grasp. She kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing her sword Karai put her foot on Leonardo's chest, preventing him from moving. "I should kill you right now Leonardo," Karai hissed, her brown eyes blazing with rage and hatred. "But I think I'll make you suffer first." Before Leonardo could respond Karai called out, "Keno! Sugu ni koko ni ki nasai! (Come here at once!)" Within seconds Keno entered the room, followed by several Elite Guards.

"Anata wa joō-sama no tame ni dō yatte hōshi Karai ka? (How may I serve you Mistress Karai?)" Keno asked with a bow.

"Watashinochichi no heya e no kame o tsurete, kare o chēn! (Take the turtle to my father's room and chain him up!)" Karai commanded. "Kare wa atode atsukaimasu! (He will dealt with later!)"

"Hai joō (Yes Mistress,)" Keno said, motioning to the other guards to grab Leonardo. They roughly dragged the blue masked turtle to his feet and began to take him out of the room.

"Matsu (Wait,)" Karai commanded, causing the guards to stop. She walked over to Leonardo and held up the T-com she had gotten from Hiro. "Just wanted you to see the message I sent you brothers," Karai said with an evil grin. "They should be arriving any minute and be walking right into the trap we've set up for them. I think killing them in front of you will be the perfect torture." Karai let out an evil laugh when she said this part. "Kare o ubau (Take him away,)" she said, looking at Leonardo with disgust. Without another word the Guards took Leonardo away.

"Anata wa subete, gomen'nasai! (You all will be sorry!)" Leonardo cried out, dragging his feet in an effort to get away. Then he turned to Keno saying, "Anata no hontō no shujin ga ikite iru koto o shitte iru toki, dōshite anata wa mada karera ni chūjitsudearimasu ka? (How can you still be loyal to them when you know your true master is alive?)"

"Masutā shureddā wa watashi ga motte iru yuiitsu no shin no masutādesuga, (Master Shredder is the only true master I have,)" Keno declared. "Watashi wa anata no kame o shinjiru no o kotowaru. (I refuse to believe your lies turtle.)"

"Sore ga shinjitsuda! (Its the truth!)" Leonardo cried out. "Hiro ni kiki nasai. Kare wa jibun no me de Hamato Yoshi ryō o mita! (Ask Hiro. He saw Hamato Yoshi with his own eyes!)"

"Hiro wa itsumo totemo sobokudesu. (Hiro has always been very naive,)" Keno declared. "Soshite Hiro ni naruto Kito wa yowai keikō ga aru. Dakara watashi wa Hiro ga shinjitsu to itta koto o shinjitakunai nodesu. Watashi wa jibun no me de Hamato Yoshi ryō o miru made shinjimasen! (And Kito has a tendency to be weak when it comes to Hiro. That is why I refuse to believe what Hiro says it the truth. And I will not believe it until I see Hamato Yoshi with my own eyes!)"

"Shikashi (But..)" Leonardo began. But he was silenced by Keno hitting him hard in the back of the head.

"Jūbun'na kame kame! (Enough lies turtle!)" the Elite second in command snarled. Then he turned to the other guard saying "Kare o Hiro no tonari ni rensa sa seru. Masutā wa Kito to owatta nochi ni karera o atsukaimasu. (Chain him up next to Hiro. The Master will deal with them after he is finished with Kito.)"

"Hai masutā Keno (Yes Master Keno,)" the guards said dragging Leonardo over to a pole where Hiro was already chained. It was very obvious that Hiro had been beaten. When he heard Leonardo being chained next to him Hiro opened his eyes.

"Watashi wa Leonardo o zan'nendesu (I am sorry Leonardo,)" Hiro said, his voice coming out soft.

"Anata no seide wa arimasen Hiro (Its not your fault Hiro,)" Leonardo said with a small smile. But that smile quickly vanished when he felt another sharp pain go through his head.

"Hanashite inai! (No talking!)" Keno snarled. "Anata wa oto ga naru koto o nozonde inai kagiri! (Unless you want a sound beating.)" Leonardo said nothing. He merely glared at Keno as he walked to the front of the room. Just then Karai entered the room.

"Karera wa kita, (They're here,)" she said, flipping on a monitor. "Tanoshimi o misete kureru? (Lets watch the fun shall we?)" With that the screen came on showing Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello entering the building along with April and Casey. "Gēmu o hajimemashou (Let the game begin,)" Karai said, pressing a red button signaling the attack to start.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello were on their guard as they moved as quietly as they could through Shredder's lair. "So like what's the plan?" Casey whispered, as he tried his best to keep up with the others.

"We find Hiro," Raphael whispered back. "There's a good chance Leo will be with him."

"I don't get why Hiro didn't meet us out front," Donatello muttered. "Raph are you sure..."

"Look Donnie Hiro said that he had some very important information for us," Raphael hissed. "So don't..." But before he could continue a large figure jumped out from the shadows. The group skidded to a stop, their eyes wide at what they saw. Emerging from the shadows was a large mutant Bengal tiger with a patch over one eye. "What the Hell..." Raphael cried out, taking a step backwards.

"Whoa," Michelangelo breathed, his blue eyes huge. "You are one huge kitty." This caused the tiger to growl and before anyone could react he swung a huge chain, catching the group by surprise and sending them to the ground. Wasting no time the tiger leapt into action and grabbed Michelangelo by his neck and slammed him hard into the ground. The youngest turtle groaned in pain as the small crack in his plastron widened.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried out, getting to his feet with April and Casey right behind him. Donatello was a little slower to get to his feet due to his previous injuries. "No!" Raphael snarled, picking up his sais off the ground and charging at the tiger. "You leave him alone damn you!" Raphael charged at the tiger, tackling him around his ankles and taking him to the ground. Michelangelo fell to the ground with a thud but he quickly got to his feet.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried, running over to his younger brother. "Are you ok?" Donatello examined his little brother's cracked plastron when he said this part.

"I'll be ok D," Michelangelo insisted as his purple masked brother applied tape the to crack. Just the Raphael came flying through the air quickly followed by Casey. The two teens crashed into April, who was trying to help, and the trio hit the ground hard. "Lets do this D!" Michelangelo cried out, spinning his nuchakus, a determined look going across his face.

"Right behind you Mikey," Donatello said, spinning his bo. With that the two brothers charged at the tiger, who was already ready for them. Leaping high in the air the mutant grabbed a rope out of his belt and quickly lassoed the pair.

"Hey!" Michelangelo cried out as the tiger quickly tied him and Donatello up.. "Not cool dude," the orange masked turtle grumbled as he tried to break free. The tiger paid him no attention as he st his sights on Raphael, Casey and April, who were getting to their feet. Grabbing another device out of his belt the tiger pressed a button and a net came shooting out, trapping April inside.

"Hey!" the red head protested, trying to break loose. But the net was electrified and she quickly gave up on the idea of breaking free.

"Give up now," the tiger snarled, getting a gun out of his belt and aiming it at Raphael and Casey.

"No way in Hell you furry piece of shit!" Raphael snarled back.

"Yeah," Casey hissed. "We'd rather die than surrender to you."

"Very well," the tiger said, his voice low and dark. "Then you leave me no choice. But don't say I didn't give you a chance." With that the tiger pulled the trigger and the gun fired, sending both Raphael and Casey to the ground in a heap.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. Hope you all enjoyed my little cliffie lol. Review please and thank you.**


	16. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 15. Here's ch 16 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 16 Worst Case** **Scenario**

Leo watched as his brother and friend collapsed to the ground after the mutant tiger had fired his gun. "No!" the blue masked turtle cried out, as he struggled against the chains that bound him. "Karai I swear you'll pay for this if its the last thing I ever do!" the enraged turtle snarled

"Oh please," Karai scoffed, rolling her brown eyes. "Your threats mean nothing to me Leonardo." Just then Shredder entered the room, covered in blood. "Father," Karai said with a bow. "I was just showing Leonardo what happens when you cross us."

"So I see," Shredder said, taking a cloth and wiping the blood off of him. The armor clad man looked at the monitor at what was happening he saw the mutant tiger aiming his gun at Mikey and Donnie. "Enough games," Shredder said, pressing a red button. "It is time for the real threat."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The mutant tiger laughed evilly as Raph and Casey collapsed to the floor and remained still. "Raph!" Mikey and Donnie cried out, their eyes wide.

"Casey!" April cried at the same time, her blue eyes wide with worry. Then that worry quickly turned to fury and the redhead shouted, "You'll pay for that you bastard!" The tiger paid April no attention as he aimed the gun at Mikey and Donnie, fully prepared to fire on them as well. But before he could fire a booming voice came out of the speakers that were overhead. "Enough Tiger Claw! Bring them to me!"

"Yes Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said, putting away his gun. Getting some more rope from his belt he went over and tied Raph and Casey together and slung them over his shoulder. He then did the same with April, Mikey and Donnie. While they were being carried they heard low groans come from Raph and Casey.

"Raph?!" Donnie whispered, "Casey?! You guys are alive?!"

"They would be no good to the master if they were dead," Tiger Claw growled as he carried the group the Shredder's room. While he was carrying them he made sure their heads bumped the walls as they were walking.

"Ugh this is not good for my concussion," Donnie groaned, trying to keep his voice low so Tiger Claw wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for Donnie Tiger Claw did hear him and he made an extra effort of bang Donnie's head into the wall, causing the purple masked turtle a lot of pain. The pain in his head combined with the pain in his broken arm made Donnie have to put in extra effort not to cry out.

"Dude that is so uncool," Mikey grumbled, trying not to wince from the pain in his plastron from the ropes tugging at the bandaged crack.

"Shut up you wretched filth!" Tiger Claw snarled, glaring at Mikey. By now they had entered Shredder's room and Tiger Claw approached and roughly tossed his captives and Shredder's feet, causing them to groan in pain. By now Raph and Casey were awake and both teen were furious to say the least. But when they laid eyes on the Shredder, their rage quickly changed to shock and a slight bit of fear.

"They're alive," Leo breathed, closing his eyes in relief.

"Watashi wa anata no kyōdai to anata no yūjin ga bujidearu koto o mite ureshīdesu (I am glad to see your brother and your friend are unharmed,)" Hiro whispered.

"Watashi modesu Hiro (So am I Hiro,)" Leo whispered back. "Watashi modesu (So am I.)" Without saying another word the two males watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"So," the Shredder said, looming over the group. "You are the turtles that have been causing me so much trouble."

"Damn right we are," Raph growled, glaring at Shredder. "And you're the evil son of a bitch that's caused our father so much pain!"

"Your father," Shredder scoffed. "You mean the pathetic cowards that's been hiding from me for the last fifteen years."

"He's not a pathetic coward!" Donnie shouted, causing everyone's eyes to widen in surprise. "If anyone is pathetic its you!"

"Yeah we know who you are Oroku Saki!" Raph cried out. "And we also know you're nothing but a dishonorable murderer!"

"Never call my father dishonorable!" Karai snarled, jumping in front of Raph and hitting him as hard as she could. "And the only murderer that I know of is your so called father! He murdered my mother!"

"Your mother?" Donnie asked, his brown eyes wide.

"No way," Mikey said, shaking his head. "Splinter would never murder anyone. But he sure did." Mikey nodded his head towards Shredder when he said this part.

"Liar!" Karai snarled, punching Mikey hard in his plastron, purposely aiming for the cracked part. Mikey cried out in pain as the bandages came off and the crack widened.

"Stop!" Donnie cried out. "He's telling you the truth! Oroku Saki murdered Hamato Yoshi's wife, Tang Shen and their young daughter, Miwa." When Keno heard the name Hamato Yoshi his ears perked up and he listened intently.

"Hamato Yoshi is the damn murderer!" Karai snarled. "He was never married to Tang Shen. I should know. I'm her daughter."

 _"You're_ Tang Shen's daughter?!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide as he realized what that meant. And when he looked at his brother the oldest turtle knew they had the same realization. That Karai was indeed Splinter's daughter, Miwa.

"Damn right I am!" Karai shouted. "And Hamato Yoshi will pay dearly for taking my mother away from me! I never got to know her because of that bastard! And anyone that helps him will die too!" With that Karai raised her sword and prepared to strike. But Shredder put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Now is not the time for that Karai," Shredder said.

"But Father they need to pay," Karai said.

"And pay they shall," Shredder said. "But first we must lure Hamato Yoshi out from hiding. Then once he's here we will kill his so called sons right in front of him. Then once he is at his lowest we will kill him too. But that will have to wait."

"I can wait," Karai said, glaring at the turtles.

"Good," Shredder said. Then he turned to Tiger Claw saying, "Take the turtles to the dungeon and lock them up."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. "And what of the boy and girl? What should I do with them?"

"Kill them," Shredder said. "I have no use for them."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said, untying Raph and Casey. But once they were free the pair kicked with all their might, catching Tiger Claw off balance and sending him flying through the air and into Shredder and Karai, causing them to hit the ground hard. Thinking quickly Raph and Casey grabbed the ropes and quickly tied the trio together with the rope. Then they freed April, Donnie and Mikey. But Shredder quickly used his sharp blades and he was free. Raph and the others were trying to free Leo and Hiro but they weren't having much luck.

"Guys go!" Leo cried out. "Hurry before its too late!"

"We ain't leavin' ya Leo!" Raph declared as he pulled harder on the chains. Suddenly the chain were off and the group looked over in shock at who had helped them. Standing there was a bloodied Kito.

"Kito?!" Hiro said, his black eyes wide. "Shikashi dōdesu ka? (But how?)"

"Setsumei suru jikanganai (No time to explain,)" Kito said. "Ikanakya. Hayaku. Forō shite kudasai (We must go. Quickly. Follow me)" With that the group began to leave. This made Shredder furious. Tiger Claw and Karai began to go after the group but Shredder stopped them. "No!" the armor clad man said. "My Elite Guards will handle them!"

"Keno!" Shredder shouted. "(Karera o tomete kudasai! Karera wa nigete wa ikemasen.) Keno stared at Shredder for a few seconds before he reacted.

"Hai, mochiron, (Yes of course,)" Keno said. "Watashi wa teki o tomeru (I will stop my enemy.)" With that Keno and his guard leapt in front the escaping turtles and their friend.

"Anata wa dokoni mo ikanai (You are not going anywhere,)" Keno said, pointing his sword at the group. "Watashi ga anata to hanasu made wanai (Not until I am through with you.)"

 **A/N well folk I hope you enjoyed ch 16. Please review.**


	17. The Tables Turn Once More

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 17 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 17 The Tables Turn Once More**

"Keno," Kito began, taking an unsteady step towards his second in command. "Onegaishimasu. Watashitachi ga hanareru no o tomenaide (Please. I beg of you. Do not stop us from leaving.)"

"Watashi wa shishō no Hamato Yoshi Ryō (I heard the Master speak about Hamato Yoshi,)" Keno said. "Watashi no eigo wa amari yoku wa arimasenga, watashi wa nani ga iwa reta no ka o rikai suru koto ga dekimashita. Hamato Yoshi Ryō-san wa ikite imasu ka? (And although my English is not very good I was able to pick up on some of what was said. Hamato Yoshi is alive I take it?)

"Hai! (Yes!)" Leonardo cried out, causing Keno to look over at him with surprise. "Sore wa watashi ga anata ni tsutaeyou to shite kita kotodesu! (That's what I've been trying to tell you!)"

"Soshite, kare ga itte ita koto kara (And from what he was saying,)" Keno said, nodding his head towards Raphael. "Masutā shureddā wa nan-nen mo mae ni masutā yoshi no tsuma to kodomo o koroshimashita ka? (Master Shredder murdered Master Yoshi's wife and child many years ago?)"

"Kare no kodomo o nusunde motto nite iru (Stole his child is more like it,)" Donatello chimed in. "Karai wa Miwa. Soshite shureddā wa koko sū-nen, kanojo ni uso o tsuite kimashita. Kanojo wa shin no chichioyada to omou yō ni nari, Hamato Yoshi wa hahaoya o koroshita (Karai is Miwa. And Shredder has been lying to her all these years. Making her think that he is her true father and that Hamato Yoshi murdered her mother.)"

"Kore wa amarini mo attōtekidesu (This is all so overwhelming,)" Keno said, shaking his head.

"Watashi wa anata ga Keno o kanjiru hōhō o shitte iru (I know how you feel Keno,)" Kito said, wincing as a stab of pain went through his cracked ribs. "Watashi wa shinjitsu o saisho ni kiita toki to onaji yō ni kanjimashita (I felt the same way when I first heard the truth.)"

"Watashi wa... Kore o shinjirarenai (I...I cannot believe this,)" Keno said, shaking his head once again.

"Keno shite kudasai (Please Keno,)" Hiro said. "Anata wa watashitachi o tasukenakereba naranai. Sore wa tadashī kotodesu. (You must help us. It is the right thing to do.)" Keno looked over at Hiro and stared at him for a few seconds. But before he could respond a loud voice boomed through the air.

"Keno!" Shredder thundered. "Naze anata wa okurete imasu ka? Sorera o korosu! Imasugu! (Why are you delaying? Kill them! Now!") Keno looked over at Shredder then back at the group that was staring wide eyed at him.

"Watashitachi wa nani o subekidesu ka? (What should we do Master Keno?)" one of the guards asked.

"Watashitachi wa anata no meirei o matteimasu (We are waiting for your command,)" another guard said.

"Watashi wa watashi no shujin ni hōshi suru (I must serve my master,)" Keno said, his black eyes narrowing as he got out his sais and gripped them tight. The other guard drew their weapons as well.

"Keno wa shite kudasai (Keno please,)" Kito said. "Anata ga iu koto o suru hitsuyō wa arimasen (You do not have to do what he says.)"

"E e, yarimasu yo (Yes I do,)" Keno said, advancing towards Kito. "Watashi no me de Hamato Yoshi ryō o miru made, watashi wa masutā shureddā (Until I see Hamato Yoshi with my own eyes then I must serve Master Shredder.)" With that Keno and the rest of the Guards advanced towards the group. Soon Leonardo and the others found themselves completely surrounded.

"Dudes what are we gonna do?" Michelangelo whispered, his blue eyes huge.

"We fight Mikey," Leonardo declared. "We fight until we've got nothing left."

"Yeah," Raphael chimed in. "We ain't givin' up. That ain't the way we work."

"Anata ga tatakau kesshin o shite irunara, watashitachiha saigo no kokyū de anata o tasukemasu (If you are determined to fight we will help you with our last breath,)" Kito said, looking at Hiro, who nodded in agreement.

"Arigatōgozaimashita Kito (Thank you Kito,)" Leonardo said with a grateful smile. "Anata to Hiro wa mottomo meiyo aru hitodesu. (You and Hiro are most honorable.)"

"Īe (No,)" Kito said with a bow. "Anata to anata no kyōdai ya yūjin-tachi ga mottomo sonkei sa remasu (It is you and your brothers and friends that are most honorable)"

"Raph you're leader its your call what we do," Leonardo said, looking at his directly younger brother when he said this.

"Oh no Leo its all you," Raphael declared. "Bein' leader ain't all its cracked up to be. 'Sides Splinter only made me leader 'til we found you."

"Well alright then," Leonardo said, looking at the group of Elite Guards that were swarming around them. After thinking for a second Leonardo turned to Michelangelo and said, "Mikey think you can swing up and attack from above?"

"No sweat bro," Michelangelo said with a grin, taking out his nunchakus and extending the chain.

"April you go with him since he's hurt," Leonardo commanded.

"Right," April said, grabbing on to Michelangelo as he swung up into the rafters.

"Casey you and Donnie go to the left," Leonardo instructed. "Try to see if you can sneak up behind them."

"Right," the duo said, looking for a spot they could hide. Luckily for them they soon found one and, using the pillars as a place to hide to pair went to go behind Keno and the others.

"Watashi wa Donatello ga fushō shite kara karera to issho ni ikudeshou (I will go with them since Donatello is injured,)" Hiro offered.

"Tada shinchō ni (Just be careful,)" Leonardo said, keeping his voice low. "Anata mo fushō shite imasu (You're injured too.)"

"Daijōbudesu (I will be fine,)" Hiro insisted as he followed Donatello and Casey. "Anata ga watashi ni tsuite shinpai suru hitsuyō wanai (There is no need for you to be concerned about me.)" Without waiting for a response Hiro was gone.

"Soshite watashi wa dōshitara īdesu ka? (And what should I do?)" Kito asked, keeping his voice low.

"Anata to Raph wa watashitoisshoni imasu (You and Raph stay with me,)" Leonardo said, gripping his katanas tight as he watched Keno and his guards get closer to them. "Dekirudakehayaku sorera o hoji shimasu (We'll hold them off as long as we can.)"

"Anata no sukina yō ni (As you wish,)" Keno said, gripping his sword tight as he prepared for the battle that was coming. Raphael was spinning his sais as he too awaited the attack. But that wait was a short one.

"Kōgeki! (Attack!)" Keno shouted. With that the Guards charged towards Leonardo, Raphael, and Kito. The trio charged themselves and although Leonardo and Raphael were very good fighters and Kito was a master of ninjitsu, Kito was still badly injured from Shredder's attack and Keno knew this and quickly aimed for Kito's injuries, downing the Asian man in a matter of minutes.

"Watashi wa anata ga kono Keno yori sonkei sa rete iru to omotta (I thought you were more honorable than this Keno,)" Kito growled, rubbing his chest, which had blood dripping down it.

"Anata ga Kito yori mo keikendesu! (I am more honorable than you are Kito!)" Keno snarled. "Sukunakutomo watashi wa masutā ni chūsei kokoro o motte imasu! (At least I have loyalty to our Master.)"

"Anata no chūsei kokoro ga Keno ni machigatte iru (Your loyalties are misguided Keno,)" Kito panted as he dodged Keno's blow. "Gōri-teki ni doryoku shite kudasai. Kore wa machigatte iru koto ga wakarimasu. (Please try to be reasonable. You know that this is wrong.)"

"Watashi wa anata o kiite Kito! (I am done listening to you Kito!)" Keno growled, kicking Kito hard in his chest, sending him to the ground, groaning in pain as the blood flowed from his wounds. "Anata ga sono yōna orokamonodenakattara, koreha kono hōhōdearu hitsuyō wa arimasen. (If you were not such a fool this would not have to be this way.)" Keno delivered another hard kick. Only this time it was to Kito's head and it knocked Kito out cold. "Kore o ichido ni subete shūryō suru jikan (Time to end this once and for all.)" Keno growled, raising his sais high in the air as he prepared to kill Kito. But suddenly he fell to the ground, having been kicked hard by Donatello, who had come to Kito's aid along with Casey and Hiro. Hiro quickly lept into action and grabbed Keno's arms, pinning them to his side.

"Watashi wa anata o baka ni shimashou! (Let me go you fool!)" Keno shouted as he kicked Hiro's leg to get free.

"Keno watashi wa anata ga kito o korosu koto o kyoka shimasen (Keno I will not allow you to kill Kito,)" Hiro declared. "Kare wa watashi no yūjindearu. Soshite, kare mo anata no monodesu (He is my friend. And he is yours as well.)"

"Kare wa watashi no yūjinde wa arimasen (He is no friend of mine!)" Keno shouted. "Kare wa uragirimonodesu! Anata mo sōdesu! (He is a traitor! And so are you!)" While this was happening Donatello was trying his best to stop the bleeding from Kito's wounds. Casey was fending off the Guards that were trying to stop Donatello, but the dark headed teen wasn't having much luck.

"D hurry!" Casey shouted as he knocked two Guards to the ground with his hockey stick. "I can't hole 'em off much longer!"

"I'm trying!" Donatello shouted as he bandaged Kito's wounds as best he could. "There's a lot of wounds here! And I only got one good arm!" Just then Donatello let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Quickly getting to his feet the purple masked turtle found himself looking into the furious face of Tiger Claw, who was holding his chain in his hands.

"This time there will be no mercy," the mutant tiger growled, advancing on Donatello. "There will be only death." But before he could make good on that promise suddenly Michelangelo dropped down from the rafters, landing directly on Tiger Claw's head, sending the assassin to the ground. Before he had the chance to recover April jumped down as well, making sure she landed on his head, knocking him out cold.

"Phew thanks guys," Donatello said with a smile. "You came just in time."

"No problem D," Michelangelo said with a smile of his own.

"Now get back to Kito," April said. "We've got this." With a nod Donatello went back to treating Kito's wounds while Michelangelo and April helped Casey fend off the other guards. But suddenly they heard Hiro cry out. Looking over they saw that Keno had broke free and Hiro was on the ground, holding his side in pain.

"Kono oroka-sa de jūbundesu! (Enough of this foolishness!)" Keno cried out. "Minagoroshi ni suru! Imasugu! (Kill them all! Now!)"

"Hai masutā Keno (Yes Master Keno,)" the Guards said, advancing on the group.

"Great," Raphael muttered as he and Leonardo were surrounded by twenty Guards. "What do we do now Leo?"

"We fight Raph," Leonardo said. "We didn't give up before and we sure as Hell aren't giving up now! We fight to the death!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Raphael said with a grin as he prepared to charge towards the Guards. But just when they were about to connect a voice cried out. "Ima sugu teishi! (Stop right now!)" The group turned and were shocked at who they saw.

 **A/N Gave you guys another cliffie here. Sorry about that lol. Hope you all enjoyed ch 17. Please review.**


	18. A Shocking Realization

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love them. Here's ch 18 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 18 A S hocking** **Realization**

The group turned and saw Karai standing in the middle of the room, her sword drawn. "Joō Karai, naze anata wa watashitachi o tomemashita ka? (Mistress Karai why did you stop us?)" Keno asked, the surprise clear in his voice. "Watashi wa karera ga shinde hoshī to omotta (I thought you wanted them dead.)"

"Watashi ga yarimasu (I do,)" Karai declared, glaring at the turtles and their friends. "Shikashi, watashi wa sorera o korosu mono ni naritai. Tokuni kare! (But I want to be the one that kills them. Especially him!)" Karai pointed her swords towards Leo when she said this part.

"Shikashi, joō (But Mistress,)" Keno began. But he was cut off by Karai's shout.

"Watashi to Keno to ronsō shinaide kudasai! (Do not argue with me Keno!)" the teen snarled, the rage and anger coming out. "Watashi wa ima tantō shite imasunode, kuchi o shimete kudasai! (I am in charge now so shut your damn mouth!)"

"Musume wa anata no ikari ga anata no yaru koto o shihai suru koto wa dekimasen (Daughter do not let your anger take control over what you do,)" Shredder said, hoping Karai wouldn't mention Hamato Yoshi. But that hope didn't last long.

"Watashi wa chichioya ni kinishinai! (I don't care Father!)" Karai snarled. "Karera wa naganen ni watari Hamato Yoshi no moto de kunren shite kimashita! Kare ga kakusu no o tasuke, kare ga nani o shita no ka shitte imasu! Karera wa shi niataisuru! Soshite, watashi wa sorera o korosu hito niataisuru! (They've been training under Hamato Yoshi for years! Helping him hide, knowing what he did! They deserve to die! And I deserve to be the one that kills them!)"

"Kare wa machigatta Karai o nani mo shinakatta! (He didn't do anything wrong Karai!)" Leo shouted, making sure he used Japanese so that Keno could fully understand what was happening. "Anata no hahaoya o koroshita otoko ni fukushū shitainara, kare wa anata no sugu tonari ni tatte imasu! (If you want revenge on the man who murdered your mother he's standing right next to you!)"

"Kare wa anata ni uso o tsuita Karai! (He lied to you Karai!)" Donnie chimed in. "Anata wa shureddā no musumede wa arimasen! Anata wa Hamato Yoshi no musume Miwa! Shureddā wa anata no hontō no chichioya kara anata o nusunda! Kare wa Hamato Yoshi Ryō-sande wanai satsujin-shada! (You're not the Shredder's daughter! You're Hamato Yoshi's daughter, Miwa! Shredder stole you from your true father! He's the murderer not Hamato Yoshi!)"

"Uso-tsuki! (Liar!)" Karai shouted, kicking Donnie hard in the chest.

"Kare wa shinjitsu o kataru joō (He speaks the truth Mistress,)" Hiro spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "Watashi wa Nihon no chīsana otokonokodatta toki o oboete imasu. Watashinochichi wa, nipponzenkoku de saikō no ninjutsu-shi no moto de watashi o oboete kuremashita. Watashi wa kare kara ōku o mananda. Soshite watashi wa kare no shinsetsude utsukushī tsuma, tō shen o oboete imasu. Kanojo wa watashi ni totemo shinsetsudeshita. Watashi wa kanojo o kesshite wasuremasen. Soshite anata wa kanojo no yō ni miemasu. (I remember when when I was a small boy in Japan. My father took me to learn under the best Ninjitsu Master in all of Japan: Hamato Yoshi. I learned much from him. And I remember his kind, beautiful wife: Tang Shen. She was so kind to me. I will never forget her. And you look just like her.)" Karai stared at Hiro, her brown eyes wide.

"Īe (No,)" she whispered, lowering her sword. "Īe, soreha shinjitsude wa arimasen (No it can't be true.)"

"Kare wa anata ni uso o tsuite iru Karai (He's lying to you Karai)," Shredder said. "Kare wa anata ga watashi ni se o muke saseyou to shite iru. Kare no uso ga anata ni watashi no musume o yusabutte wa ikenai (He's trying to get you to turn against me. Don't let his lies sway you my daughter.)"

"Kare wa uso o tsuite inai (He is not lying,)" another Guard chimed in. "Hiro to watashi wa ryōhō tomo Hamato Yoshi no shita de kunren o ukemashita. Watashi wa mata, tō shen o oboete imasu. Soshite, kanojo wa machigainaku tsumadatta. (Hiro and I both trained under Hamato Yoshi. I also remember Tang Shen. And she was most definitely his wife.)"

"Karera ga itte iru koto wa subete shinjitsuna nodesu ka? (So everything that they have been saying is the truth?)" Keno said, turning towards the Shredder. "Hamato Yoshi wa ikite ori, anata wa satsujin-shadesu ka? (Hamato Yoshi is alive and you are a murderer?)" Keno's voice was raising as he spoke the anger clear in his voice.

"Ima watashitachi wa nani o issho ni itte iru ka o mimasu ka? (Now do you see what we have been saying all along?!)" Hiro demanded, glaring at Keno.

"Watashi wa son'nani bakada (I am such a fool,)" Keno said, shaking his head. "Anata ga Hiro o shinjite inai koto o yurushitekudasai (Please forgive me for not believing you Hiro.)"

"Sukunakutomo anata wa ima anata no kankaku ni kimashita (At least you have come to your senses now,)" Hiro said with a slight smile. Keno smiled back. But then his face quickly turned serious.

"Watashitachiha Hamato Yoshi's Ryō no musuko-tachi to tatakau! (We fight with Hamato Yoshi's sons!)" Keno shouted. "Shureddā wa mohaya watashitachi no shujinde wa arimasen! (The Shredder is no longer our master!)"

"Nani?! (What?!)" Shredder boomed, the fury clear in his voice. "Anata wa anata no shujin ni chōsen shimasu ka? (You dare go against your master?!)"

"Watashitachi wa mohaya anata ni hōshi shimasen! (We no longer serve you,)" Keno said, glaring at the armor clad man. "Anata wa fumeiyona satsujin-shadeari, usotsukidesu! Watashitachi no shin no masutā wa, tsuneni Hamato Yoshi! Watashitachi wa kare to kare no kazoku o hōshi suru! (You are a dishonorable murderer and a liar! Our true master is and always will be Hamato Yoshi! We serve him and his family!)"

"Watashi wa anata ni dōi dekinakatta (I could not agree with you more,)" a voice cried out. Suddenly Splinter came swooping onto the scene, kicking Shredder hard and sending the armor clad man flying backwards into the wall.

"No!" Bradford cried out, his blue eyes filled with anger and rage upon seeing his master get taken down. "You'll pay for that rat!" With that Bradford and Tiger Claw charged towards Splinter, their weapons drawn. But they were quickly intercepted by Keno, who easily took the tiger and the brown bearded man down.

"Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you,)" Splinter said, after the initial shock wore off. Keno turned towards Splinter and bowed. When he raised his head and fully saw Splinter's mutant rat state his black eyes went wide.

"Masutā Yoshi? (Master Yoshi?)" Keno asked, clearly shocked at what he was seeing.

"Hai (Yes,)" Splinter said, once again surprised at Keno's actions. "Watashi wa Hamato Yoshi. (I am Hamato Yoshi.)"

"Watashi wa kare ga ikite iru to itta (I told you he was alive,)" Hiro said, suddenly appearing next to Keno. "Anata wa ima Keno ni nani o iwanakereba naranai nodesu ka? (What do you have to say now Keno?)"

"Watashi ga jibun no me de sore o minai to, watashi wa sore o shinjimasen (If I were not seeing it with my own eyes I would not believe it,)" Keno whispered.

"Watashi wa shinjitsu o tsutaete iru to itta (I told you we were telling the truth,)" Leo said, approaching Keno with Mikey, Raph, Donnie, April and Casey right behind him. Mikey was holding his injured plastron and Donnie was holding his broken arm close.

"Oshietekudasai (Please tell me,)" Keno said, looking at Donnie. "Kito wa daijōbudesuka? Kare ga inakereba tae rarenakatta (Is Kito alright? I could not bear it if he were not.)" Donnie began to respond but before he could suddenly Raph let out a cry of both pain and surprise as he fell to the ground. Gasping the group saw Shredder standing there with Bradford, Tiger Claw and his Foot Bots behind him.

"Watashi wa mada anata o tōrinukeru wakede wanai (I am not through with you yet,)" Shredder growled, extending his blades and swinging them, aiming directly for the still down Raph. He did this so quickly that hardly anyone had time to react. But Leo was watching and he jumped in front of his red masked brother, his katanas in front of him. But Shredder's blades were so sharp they cut right through his katanas and they sliced right down Leo's plastron. Leo cried out in pain and fell to his knees as the blood trickled down his chest.

"Leo!" Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Casey and April cried out, their eyes wide.

"Leonardo!" Splinter and Hiro cried out, their eyes also wide.

"Īe! (No!)" Keno cried out, charging towards Shredder, his sword out. The other guards saw what just happened and they raced to help. Keno and Shredder connected and it wasn't long before Shredder got the upper hand. The other guards were trying to help Keno but Bradford, Tiger Claw and the Foot Bots prevented them from doing so. The only one that wasn't helping Shredder was Karai. The teen was standing off to the side watching what was happening and trying to decide if she should help or not.

"Joyū Karai (Mistress Karai please,)" Hiro called out as he dodged Shredder's blow "Kimi no chikara ga hitsuyōna nda (We need your help.)"

"Watashi no musume wa kesshite watashi o uragiranai! (My daughter will never betray me!)" Shredder boomed as he swung once again at Hiro. Only this time he didn't miss and his blades sliced down Hiro's arm. The to add insult to injury Shredder kicked Hiro as hard as he could in Hiro's already injured chest causing more blood to flow.

"Karai is not your daughter!" Leo cried out, having recovered from his previous hit. "She's Splinter's daughter." Splinter's eyes went wide with shock as he heard his son's words. The brown coated rat stared at Karai and then realized what Leo was saying was true. Karai was indeed his daughter, Miwa. She look so much like Tang Shen that there was no denying it. But Splinter couldn't speak. Somehow the right words to say escaped him. But as it turned out Splinter didn't need to say anything. Then Leo turned towards Karai and cried, "Karai help us! You know the right thing to do!"

"I..." Karai stammered, looking from Leo to Shredder. "I..can't. I'm sorry Leo but I just can't." With that Karai turned and began to run out of the room. But she stopped when a figure jumped down in front of her, blocking her path. Karai's brown eyes went wide as she saw who it was that was in front of her.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	19. A Difficult Decision

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 19 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 19 A Difficult Decision**

Karai stared wide eyed at the figure that was standing before her. "What are you doing?" Karai hissed. "Move out of my way."

"Please do not leave," Splinter begged. "I do not want to lose you again Miwa."

"My name is Karai," Karai snapped back.

"Karai please don't go," Leonardo called out.

"Yeah sis stay and help us," Michelangelo chimed in, having just knocked Bradford to the ground. "We're your family. Fight with us."

"Its not that simple," Karai declared. "I mean I believe that you guys are my family. But..but Shredder raised me my entire life. I..I don't think I can go against him."

"He murdered your mother ya know," Raphael shouted as he plowed through about ten Foot Bots with Casey's help.

"I know that!" Karai shouted, balling her fists up tight. "And knowing that makes this even more difficult. But I just can't forget everything Shredder's done for me."

"I gave you everything," Shredder said, suddenly appearing. "I took you in and raised you, taught you everything you know. And rather you believe it or not I loved your mother. And I love you Karai. You belong at my side."

"Yeah you loved Tang Shen so much you killed her!" Leonardo snarled as he prepared to lunge at Shredder. But a stab of pain in his plastron made him think twice about that.

"Help your brothers Leonardo," Splinter said. "Saki is mine."

"I could not agree more rat," Shredder hissed, extending his blades. After looking back for a second Leonardo quickly ran to help his brothers, who were being overwhelmed by the Foot Bots. But Tiger Claw was watching and he tackled the blue masked turtle to the ground. Leonardo quickly got to his feet and reached for his katanas. His blue eyes went wide when he realized that they had been broken by Shredder's blades earlier.

"What's the matter turtle?" Tiger Claw sneered, gripping his chain tight. "Can't fight without your weapons? Pathetic."

"I can fight," Leonardo growled back, glaring at Tiger Claw. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"I can beat you with one hand," Tiger Claw declared.

"Prove it," Leonardo challenged. "Put the chain down and we'll see who wins."

"Gladly," Tiger Claw growled, throwing his chin off to the side. "Now we shall see who is the better fighter." With that Tiger Claw let out a fierce roar and charged towards Leonardo. The two foes connected and the battle was on.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Bradford were having a battle of their own. "Prepare to taste the floor dude," the orange masked turtle taunted, twirling his nunchakus as he circled around Bradford.

"The only tasting that's going to be done is you tasting the steal of my blade as it pierces through your skull freak!" Bradford snarled, racing towards Michelangelo with his sword extended. The two connected and Michelangelo soon got the upper hand. The youngest turtle wrapped his nunchakus around Bradford's wrists and, using all the strength he had Michelangelo flipped Bradford over his head, causing him to land hard on his back. But Bradford wasn't about to go down without a fight. The brown bearded man kicked Michelangelo as hard as he could, making sure he aimed for his cracked plastron. Another crack was heard and Michelangelo cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the blood pouring from his wound. Letting out a cruel laugh Bradford got to his feet and freed his hands. "Time to end this freak," the blue eyed man hissed, putting his foot on Michelangelo's shell and stepping down hard. Michelangelo groaned in pain as the heel of Bradford's boot dug into the back of his neck. "Goodbye freak," Bradford hissed, raising his sword to pierce Michelangelo's neck. But before he could Hiro came flying onto the scene along with April. The duo kicked Bradford as hard as they could sending him flying backwards.

"Anata wa mottomo fumeiyodesu (You are most dishonorable,)" Hiro said with disgust as he hit Bradford hard in the face, sending his flying into the wall, knocking his out. Satisfied Hiro turned his attention back to Michelangelo, who hadn't gotten back up. "Anata wa daijōbudesuka Michelangelo? (Are you alright Michelangelo?)" Hiro asked, kneeling beside his friend. But a stab of pain in his chest quickly made Hiro sit instead of kneel.

"Watashi wa shitsumon wa anata ga daijōbuda to omoimasu ka? (I think the question is are you alright?)" Michelangelo said as April helped him sit up.

"That chest wound looks pretty bad," April said, gently pulling back Hiro's shirt, which was soaked with blood.

"I will be alright," Hiro said, his voice heavily accented as he struggled to find the English words. Just then Donatello came running onto the scene.

"Guys!" he cried out, panting for breath. "Guys Kito's hurt bad. He needs to be brought back to the lair now!"

"I think Mikey and Hiro need medical attention too Donnie," April said, indicating Michelangelo and Hiro's wounds, which were still bleeding. Donatello quickly examined the extent of the damage.

"They'll be fine for now," the purple masked turtle declared. "Anata no kizu ni atsuryoku o kakete kudasai. Sore wa shukketsu o okuraseru no ni yakudachimasu. Shikashi ima, watashitachiha Kita o watashitachi no kakurega ni modosu hitsuyō ga arimasu (Keep pressure on your wounds. That should help slow down the bleeding. But right now we need to get Kito back to our lair.)" Michelangelo and Hiro both nodded and, using some cloth that was nearby they applied pressure to their wounds.

"I'll help you with Kito," April offered. Donatello nodded but just then they heard a thud followed by a cry of pain. The foursome looked and saw Raphael and Casey running over to help Leonardo, who had just been knocked to the ground by Tiger Claw.

"You thought I would play fair did you?" Tiger Claw hissed, taking out his laser gun and aiming it at Leonardo. "And this time its set to kill." With those words Tiger Claw pulled the trigger.

"No!" Raphael cried out, leaping in front of his older brother and taking the hit. The red masked turtle cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the blood pouring from his chest.

"No!" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide with horror.

"Raph!" Donatello, Michelangelo, April and Casey cried out. This got the attention of Splinter, who had succeeded in knocking Shredder out cold.

"Raphael!" the brown coated rat cried out, running over to his injured son.

"Victory is mi..." Tiger Claw began. But his cry was cut short when someone hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him out. The group turned and to their shock they saw Karai standing there.

"Come on," she said before anyone could speak. "Lets go. I know a place where we'll be safe."

"Watashi wa Kito o tsurete kimasu (I will bring Kito,)" Keno offered, snapping his fingers to get the attention of his Guards. "Watashitachi wa anzen'na ie ni ikimasu. Ichido ni soko ni Kito o tsurete ike! (We are going to the safe house. Bring Kito there at once!)"

"Hai masutā Keno (Yes Master Keno,)" the Guards said, racing into action.

"Wait what safe house?" Leonardo asked. "And won't Shredder know about it?"

"No he won't," Karai said. "I keep a lot from my fa..I mean Shredder. There's a house I go to that's north of here. I go there whenever he was in a dangerous mood and I wanted to hide from him. We'll be safe there."

"Is Raph stable enough to travel?" Leonardo asked, looking at Donatello.

"He's a good as I can get him without the proper medical supplies," Donatello said as he applied bandages to Raphael's wounds. "We should really go to our lair. That way I'll have access to my supplies."

"The safe house has medical supplies," Karai said. "Besides I'm sure you don't trust me enough to take me to your lair yet."

"Trust isn't something easily gotten Karai," Leonardo declared, looking at Splinter, who nodded. "But we trust you enough to go to your safe house. Guys lets roll out!" With that Keno, Splinter, Casey and April picked up Raphael as gently as they could and carried him to a nearby van. They were gone in a cloud of dust before Shredder and his goons were awake. They just hoped they weren't making a huge mistake.

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 19 over and done. Review please.**


	20. Healing

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 20 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 Healing**

The group drove silently for the next twenty minutes, no one seaming to know what to say. "How's Raph doing?" Leo asked, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Donnie informed his brother. "But I think I managed to stop the bleeding with April's help. Thanks again April." Donnie smiled at his red headed friend when he said this part.

"No problem," April said with a smile of her own. "I figured you could use the help since you only have one good arm." Just then the arrived at Karai's safe house and the group got out. After they had gotten Raph settled as well as Kito Donnie began to examine Mikey's injuries. But Splinter put his hand on his son's arm, stopping him.

"I must insist that you rest now Donatello," Splinter said, his fatherly tone kicking in.

"I can't," Donnie protested. "Mikey still needs treatment as does Hiro. Not to mention Kito's injuries. I can't.."

"You can," Splinter interrupted. "And you will rest. You are injured yourself. I will tend to Michelangelo's injuries as well as Hiro's. And Keno is already attending to Kito as we speak."

"Wait what about Leo?" Mikey piped up suddenly. "He was hurt too!"

"Already taken care of," Karai declared. "I took care of Leonardo's injuries and Hiro's. I can help you with Michelangelo's injuries if you need me too."

"No thank you," Splinter said with a smile. "But I would appreciate it if you were to make sure Donatello has not furthered injured himself."

"I'm fine Sensei," Donnie protested once again.

"Let me be the judge of that," Karai said, her tone firm but not rough. Donnie opened his mouth to argue but he quickly shut it when he saw the looks on his father and sister's faces. Letting out a sigh of defeat Donnie sat down on a nearby chair and laid back and allowed Karai to examine him. "I think your arm needs to be re wrapped," Karai declared. "And you got a Hell of a nasty bump on your head. I think you may have a concussion."

"I already had a concussion," Donnie declared, sucking in his breath as Karai pressed gently on the bump on his head.

"I had better wrap your head too," Karai said.

"Seriously?" Donnie groaned, rolling his brown eyes.

"Look if you hit your head again its gonna be ugly," Karai said roughly. "So its either I wrap your head or you wear a helmet. Which one you want?"

"Fine," Donnie grumbled, glaring at Karai. "Just do it." Karai let out a small chuckle as she began to warp her brother's head. After she was finished she repaired the damage that was done to Donnie's cast.

"There," she said when she was done. "That should hold you for now."

"Thanks," Donnie muttered, grabbing a mirror and looking at himself. "Not bad," he said after a minute. "Thanks again Karai. Sorry I was such a pain."

"No problem," Karai said with a small smile. Then her expression quickly turned serious. "How's Michelangelo?"

"He will be fine," Splinter informed his daughter as he applied the final bandage on Mikey's chest. "He is lucky the wounds were not more serious." Just then Keno approached the group, looking tired.

"Keno," Hiro said, looking over at his friend. "Kito wa dono yō ni shite imasu ka? (How is Kito doing?)"

"Watashi wa shōjikina watashi no yūjin ni naru (I will be honest my friend,)" Keno said, sitting down beside Hiro, who was laying in one of the beds. "Sore wa yoku miemasen. Kito no fushō wa hijō ni shinkokude, kare wa takusan no chi o ushinatta. Kare wa ikite iruga, kare no myaku wa hijō ni yowai. Watashi wa kare ga ikinokoru to wa omowanai (It does not look good. Kito's injuries were very serious and he lost a lot of blood. He is alive but his pulse is very weak. I do not think he will survive.)"

"Watashi wa kore o osorete ita (I was afraid of this,)" Hiro said softly, bowing his head sadly.

"Hontōni mōshiwakenai (I am so sorry,)" Keno said, his voice full of regret. "Kore wa subete watashi no seidesu (This is all my fault.)"

"Anata ga tadashī to omotta koto dake o Kino (Keno you were only doing what you thought was right,)" Donnie said as he began to walk over to Keno. But a stabbing pain in his head quickly made the purple masked turtle sit back down.

"Un, Kino o semenaide yo (Yeah don't blame yourself Keno,)" Mikey said with a smile. "Tonikaku anata no monode wanai, koreha shureddā no subete no kekkandesu. (This is all Shredder's fault anyways not yours.)"

"Mada watashi (Still I..)" Keno began. Just then April and Casey entered the room, having just placed calls to their fathers.

"Hey guys," April said with a smile. "How's Raph and Kito doing?"

"Raphael is stable now," Splinter informed the red head. "But I am afraid Kito's condition is quite serious."

"Whoa bummer," Casey said, sinking down into one of the nearby chairs.

"Watashitachi dake ga kare ni yuketsu o ataeru koto ga dekireba (If only we could give him a blood transfusion,)" Keno said. "Shikashi, Kito ni wa marena ketsuekigata ga ari, sore o okonau shudan wa arimasuga, dare mo ketsueki tekigō (But Kito has a rare blood type and although we have the means to do it no one is a blood match.)"

"What'd he say?" Casey asked, exchanging confused looks with April.

"Kito needs blood," Donnie informed his friends. "But he has a rare blood type."

"Dude so do I!" Casey exclaimed, his black eyes lighting up. "I'm AB negative. What blood type is Kito?

"I'll ask," Donnie said, turning to Keno and repeating the question. Keno responded and Donnie's eyes lit up. "Kito is AB negative too."

"Then use my blood!" Casey exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I mean you can do that right?"

"Yes I suppose we can," Donnie said. "But Casey are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Casey cried out. "I mean I can save Kito's life right? So I'd like be really selfish if I didn't do it."

"Caseyī wa Kito o kare no chi ni shitai (Casey is willing to give Kito his blood,)" Donnie informed Keno. Keno looked at Casey with surprise.

"Thank you," Keno said, in his accented voice. "I am most uh how you say it? Appreciative."

"No problem," Casey said with a smile. Keno gave the teen a confused look and Casey said quickly, "Uh I mean you're welcome."

"Watashi wa anata o sugu ni kare ni tsurete ikimasu (Come I will take you to him at once,)" Keno said, motioning for Casey to follow him.

"He's going to take you to Kito," Donnie said, looking over at his dark headed friend.

"I'll go with you Casey," April said, getting up to follow her boyfriend.

"I'd better go to to interpret," Donnie said. With that the purple masked turtle followed his friends to the other room.

"I am going to check on Raphael," Splinter said, getting to his feet.

"I'll go with you," Karai offered, getting to her feet as well. Giving his daughter a smile Splinter and Karai left the room, leaving Mikey and Hiro to rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While they were walking Karai decided to talk with Splinter. "Listen," she began, stopping suddenly and standing in front of Splinter. "I'm sorry for everything. But I was raised my whole life to hate you. I thought you murdered my mother when in fact it was my so called father that did that."

"You were mislead my child," Splinter said, taking Karai's hand. "I do not blame you for that. I only blame one man for all the pain and missed years."

"Yeah join the club," Karai said with a growl. "But I promise you Shredder will get what's coming to him. And we will be the ones to give it to him!"

"Revenge will have to wait for another time my child," Splinter said with a smile. "Right now the important thing is for your brothers to recover."

"Agreed," Karai said with a smile of her own. Then she did something that surprise Splinter. She hugged him. "Thank you Father," she whispered.

"You are most welcome Miwa," Splinter whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter. The pair stayed like that for several minutes, neither one of them wanting to let go.

 **A/N well there you are folks ch 20 done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review**


	21. Making Amends

**A/N once again thank you all so much for you reviews. Here's ch 21, the final chapter coming at you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Making Amends**

When Splinter and Karai entered the room where Raphael was they saw Leonardo sitting beside his brother's bed with his head down. "Oh Raph I'm so sorry," he was whispering. "You got hurt protecting me. Seams like no matter what I do someone gets hurt. Maybe you were right all along. Maybe I'm not cut out to be leader." Splinter put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder, causing him to look up with tear rimmed blue eyes. "Hey Sensei," Leonardo said with a half smile.

"Leonardo you must not blame yourself for this," Splinter said softly. "This was not your doing."

"Father's right," Karai chimed in, causing Leonardo to look at he with surprise. "This wasn't your fault. Hell you got hurt yourself protecting him. He was just returning the favor."

"He shouldn't of had to," Leonardo declared, his voice shaking with emotion. "If I hadn't been so stupid and run off in the first place none of this would be happening right now. So yes this is all my fault. And nothing anyone is going to say is going to make me think otherwise."

"Not even me?" a weak voice said. Looking down the trio saw the Raphael was awake and was looking back up at them with a grin.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried out, throwing his arms around his directly younger brother. "You're awake! How do you feel?!"

"Like I got shot in the chest," Raphael said with a groan. "But I'll live. But what's with her?" Raphael nodded at Karai when he said this part.

"She's on our side now Raph," Leonardo said with a smile.

"Ok then," Raphael said. Then he noticed where he was. "Where are we anyways?"

"You're in my safe house," Karai informed her brother. "I come here occasionally to get away from Shredder. So he has no idea where this place is."

"How come we ain't home?" Raphael asked.

"Because of me," Karai said. "They don't trust me and I get that. I know that its probably going to be a long time before you completely trust me."

"Karai that's not..." Leonardo began.

"Its ok Leonardo," Karai said with a smile. "I get it. Hell not even a day ago I was saying how I didn't think I could fight against Shredder. I wouldn't trust me either if I were you guys."

"I think that you have more than proven yourself Miwa," Splinter said with a smile. Karai smiled back at her father.

"Yeah yeah," Raphael said. "We trust her now I get it. How's Mikey doin'? And Kito and Hiro?"

"Michelangelo and Hiro are going to be fine," Splinter informed his son. "They are resting. And Kito is receiving some much need blood from Casey."

"Whoa say what?" Raphael said, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah turns out Casey and Kito have the same rare blood type," Karai said. Just then Donatello entered the room.

"Hey guys," the genius turtle said. Then he noticed Raphael was awake. "Raph!" Donatello cried out, running over to his older brother and throwing his good arm around him. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Good to see ya too Donnie," Raphael said, returning his brother's hug.

"Donnie how's Kito?" Leonardo asked.

"He's going to be alright," Donatello informed his family. "He received enough blood to stabilize him."

"Well that's a relief," Leonardo said with a sigh. Just then Keno entered the room followed closely by Hiro.

"Wareware wa shuppatsu shite iru (We are leaving,)" the Asian man declared. "Watashitachiha, Kito o Nihon ni tsurete kaette kimashita. Watashitachi wa mohaya kokode wa hitsuyō arimasen (We are taking Kito and heading back to Japan. We are no longer needed here.)"

"Kito wa ugokasu no ni jūbun antei shite imasu ka? (Are you sure Kito is stable enough to be moved?)" Donatello asked, the concern clear in his voice

"Hai watashi wa kakushin shite imasu (Yes I am sure,)" Keno said. "Sore ga kikendattara watashi wa kare o ugokasanaidarou (I would not move him if it were dangerous.)"

"Anata ga shita subete no tame ni Keno o arigatō (Thank you Keno for all that you have done,)" Splinter said with a smile and a bow.

"Watashi no meiyo no shi Yoshi (It was my honor Master Yoshi,)" Keno said with a bow. "Shikashi, anata no kyoka ga areba, koko ni watashi no anchisukiru no ichibu o nokoshitai to omoimasu. Anata matawa anata no kodomo ga sorera o hitsuyō to suru baai (But with your permission I would like to leave some of my Guards here. In case you or your children need them.)"

"Mochiron (Of course,)" Splinter said. "Shikashi koko de.. (But where..)"

"Watashi wa taizai shimasu (I will be staying,)" Hiro chimed in. "Keno wa jibun no gurūpu ni watashi o yudanemashita (Keno has entrusted me with my own group.)"

"Kekkyokunotokoro, anata ga yatta koto wa, watashi ga dekiru koto ga dekita (After all you have done it was the least I could do,)" Keno said with another smile.

"Kito wa me o samashite imasu ka? (Is Kito awake?)" Leonardo asked. "Watashi wa hontōni kare ni kansha shitai to omoimasu. (I'd really like to say thank you to him.)"

"Hai, kare wa megasamete imasu, (Yes he is awake,)" Keno said. "Soshite, watashi wa kare mo anata to hanashitai to omou to kakushin shite imasu (And I am sure he would love to speak with you as well.)"

"Watashi mo kuru no o matsu (Wait I'm coming too,)" Raphael said, throwing back the covers.

"Raph that isn't a good idea," Donatello said. "You're still injured. Moving around to much could do more damage."

"Donnie.." Raphael began. But he was stopped by Splinter putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps if I were to carry you then you can say your goodbyes," the wise old rat said.

"Fine whatever," Raphael grumbled, clearly annoyed with the idea of being carried. With that Splinter picked up his son and carried him into the other room. When they got there they saw Michelangelo was already in there and he was talking with Kito along with April and Casey. When Kito saw the others a smile came across his face.

"Watashi wa anata ni watashi no yūjin o mite ureshī (I am glad to see you my friends,)" Kito said as April helped him sit up.

"Anata mo Kito mitai ni ureshīdesu (We're glad to see you too Kito,)" Leonardo said, sitting beside his friend. "Watashitachi ga anata o ushinau koto o mōichido kangaemashita. (We thought for a second that we were going to lose you.)"

"Watashi wa mina ga shinpai shite gomen'nasai (I am sorry I worried everyone,)" Kito said with regret. "But I would not be alive if it were not for this brave young man." Kito smiled at Casey when he said this part. "I am forever in your debt Casey."

"Ah you don't owe me anything," Casey said with a grin.

"Yes I do," Kito declared. Then he snapped his fingers and two Guards appeared with a box. Kito took the box and handed it to Casey.

"What's this?" Casey asked, opening the box and taking out a golden chain with a Japanese symbol on it.

"My way of saying thanks you," Kito said. "That is the symbol for selflessness. It is one of the highest honors in our Clan."

"I can't except this," Casey said, his black eyes wide. "I'm not even a Foot Clan member."

"You are now," Kito said, the smile never leaving his face. "You and your friends are all members of our Clan."

"Thank you for the honor," Casey said, putting the necklace on and bowing to Kito.

"You are most welcome," Kito said. "But I am afraid I must be going back to Japan now."

"Watashitachiha, anata ga nani o shite iru no ka jūbun ni anata ni kansha suru koto wa dekimasen (We can never thank you enough for what you all have done,)" Leonardo said.

"Soshite, anata wa kesshite (And you never have to,)" Kito replied.

"Watashitachi wa anata-tachi ga koishī yo (We're going to miss you guys,)" Michelangelo said with a smile of his own.

"Watashitachiha minasan ni ōkina shakkin ga arimasu (We owe you guys a great debt,)" Donatello chimed in.

"E e, shureddā ga kakujitsu ni katte kureta nodeareba (Yeah if it weren't for you guys Shredder would have won for sure,)" Raphael put it.

"Watashi wa anata ni karite iru no wa watashitachida to shinjite imasu (I believe it is us that owe you,)" Kito declared. "Anata wa watashitachi ni michi no ayamari o shimeshi, watashitachi no shin no shujin ga ikite ita koto o watashitachi ni shirasete kudasai (You showed us the error of our ways and let us know that our true master was alive.)"

"Watashi no shin no chichioya wa daredatta nodesu ka (And who my true father was,)" Kara said, smiling at Splinter, who returned the smile.

"Sore ga mottomo mukuwa reru bubundesuga, (That is the most rewarding part,)" Kito declared. Just then the other Guards came to take Kito to the plane. "Ikanakya. Sayōnara watashinotomodachi. (We must go. Farewell my friends.)"

"Mata au made (Until we meet again,)" Splinter said, smiling as the Guards, save for Hiro and his group, left.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I think we should head back home," Raphael said after a minute.

"Couldn't agree more," Leonardo said, smiling at his younger brother. With that the group began headed to the van and climbed in. All except for Karai, who hung back with Hiro and the others. "You coming Karai?" Leonardo called out.

"No I think I'm going to stay here," Karai declared, surprising her family.

"Karai you don't have to stay here," Donatello said. "I think we can all agree that you've more than earned our trust. You can come back to the lair with us."

"Thank but I think I'm going to help Hiro and his guys get settled here," Karai declared. "But in the future I'll definitely take you up on your offer."

"Well here take this," Donatello said, handing Karai a T-com. "Keep in touch."

"For sure," Karai said, giving Donatello a hug. After she gave Splinter and her other brothers hugs they bid each other goodbye and the turtles headed back to their sewer home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few weeks past and the turtles had recovered nicely from their injuries. This was the day that Splinter was allowing them to go back on patrol. "Be careful my sons," Splinter said as his sons were leaving.

"We will Master," Leonardo promised as he left with his brothers. As they were walking Michelangelo spoke.

"So like whose the leader here?" the orange masked turtle asked. "Leo or Raph?"

"Its all yours Leo," Raphael said with a smile.

"I don't know about that Raph," Leonardo said. "I mean every time we've gone out with me as leader someone got hurt. Maybe you should take the lead."

"Leo Splinter made you leader for a reason," Raphael declared. "Sides its to much work bein' leader. And trust my bro no one's gonna get hurt. Cause I'm ain't gonna give you shit this time."

"Well ok," Leonardo said after a minute. "Lets do this!" With that the four brothers went to the surface to do their patrol.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A month past and things were going much better for the Hamato Clan. Leonardo had eased into being leader and Raphael had kept his promise and not argued with his older brother so much. But the two brothers still argued from time to time but they always managed to work through it and no one had gotten hurt since. The turtles had been meeting with Karai and Hiro and the rest of the guards and keeping each other updated on what was going on. They were especially looking for clues to where Shredder and his goons had disappeared to. There had been no sigh of the armor clad man since their last encounter. But for now the group decided to let it go and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

 **A/N well folks there you have it story complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and look for the sequel coming soon. Until then I'll see you in the review section**


	22. sequel

**A/N hey all TMNTTLK lover here with a question. Would you all be interested in a sequel to this story or should I leave it alone? Please let me know either in a review or PM please.**


End file.
